


An lovely challenge

by Crystalcatgamer



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Angst and Feels, But if I'm gone for more than 2 months with no recent activity on my other fics, F/M, Fluff, Friendship is magick, How Do I Tag, I don't know, IDK halp every chap has Able dying most of the time tho he doesn't care I still feel bad, No beta we die like the poor souls Able killed, Romance Is Not The Point Of This Story, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Nothing, Then im dead, Updates will not be consistent, uh is it character death is Able just revives each time?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer
Summary: She was dangerous.He could see it in the way she moved, the glint in her eyes as she dodged his attacks with ease. The way she casually started an conversation with him at the oddest of time with no regard for her personal safety.It was fascinating.And so he sought her out each time he awoke, sometimes in peace, other times in battle.Perhaps he had found an truly worthy challenge. An lovely one even.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Everyone, SCP-073 & Original Characters, SCP-076 (SCP Foundation)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

She hummed as she walked through the hallway, passing numerous armed guards and encrypted keypad doors. She waved away the guards that tried to follow her in and stepped into the dark office where an single man sat behind an desk. "Where's everyone else?" She drawled, sitting down in the chair across the man.

"They are busy, and this isn't important enough anyway." The man replied as he leaned back, his face shrouded in shadows. She hummed, unsheathing the katana strapped to her back and started cleaning it to chase away the boredom. The man didn't react and merely sighed in annoyance when he noted the dried blood on her sword. An show of trust.

"Who got out this time?" The man inquired and she responded by offering him an bunch of papers. He sighed as he read through the report and pulled an file from an drawer, handing it to her. She opened it, raising an eyebrow at its contents.

"SCP-076-2 eh? I was waiting for it honestly. He breached containment too many times. He wakes up in an murderous mood too often. Can't say I blame him.", She muttered, already forming an plan in mind.

"Which is why you must live on-site until another measure is taken or he stops his rampages. Although according to an certain report in that file, you can leave once in a while for a few days or so." The man answered, causing her to frown. She didn't relish the idea of moving, but this Abel sounded interesting. She nodded and sheathed her sword, getting ready to leave.

"Ah, one more thing. It seems like 076-2 doesn't like Cain too much. Try no to mention him or bring any of his things near 076-2 until we find out why, alright?" The man instructed suddenly, keeping the papers and files on his messy desk. She paused at the door and digested the information before leaving, closing the door behind her. The man hummed and began to type out an email on his laptop.

She hummed as she walked into her room and began to pack, taking her necessities and valuables. She already had someone prepare an room for her near SCP-076-1 and -2. She took half an dozen of her best and favorite katanas as well as the few personal belongings she had. She grabbed the two packs she had an left the room, heading to the nearest security station to pick up grenades and the like. Once she was done, she boarded an helicopter that would take her to site.

She landed and headed straight for the huge black box labeled as SCP-076-1 to observe it's strange markings and lock. Around her Foundation Personnel and Agents watched her nervously, staying well out of her way. The stories about her were no joke after all. She could not hear an single sound from within the chamber and concluded it was either soundproof or 076-2 was still dead. She turned and went to her room, unpacking to prepare for an couple days of boring guard duty. She then grinned, holding up an katana and sharpening it carefully. It wouldn't be too long before 076-2, or Able, woke up and she could began her job.

Then the real fun began.


	2. First meet

Able opened his eyes to see the metal wall of his coffin. He kicked it open and stepped out, breathing in the cold, frigid air that would soon freeze the lungs of an ordinary human without proper equipment. He glanced around and was surprised to find no one there to ask him questions about him and bascially be annoying. Well, they could be considered lucky since he was feeling murderous. 

He stepped towards the huge metal door and pushed it open to be greeted with an round of bullets to his chest. Abel summoned his sword immediately, knocking aside further projectiles and noticed something. Behind the guards that usually awaited his escape, stood an girl that appeared to be in her late teens.

Able blinked as she grinned cockily at him and unsheathed her swords. He knocked aside the guards and eyed her, instantly wary. The girl lunged for him and spun, bringing down what he recognised as katanas on his neck. He just barely dodged and got scratched by one of the katanas as an result. The girl was inhumanely fast, and he doubted she was normal.

Able dashed forward and pulled out another of his swords, swinging at the strange girl who dodged it easily. The girl suddenly jumped and he raised his swords to block her eventual swing. Instead, she stepped on his swords and flipped foward, spinning in the air to stab her katanas into his back.

He blinked in surprise as she yanked her swords and tossed something he remembered being an bomb at him. He jumped back just as it exploded, showering him with sharpnel. The girl stood several feet away from him, sword raised in challenge as she smirked.

Able felt himself grinning as well as he darted forward and exchanged blows, their swords clanging in the air. The rest of the humans were watching in surprise while a few continued to shoot, which he admitted was brave. Able looked at the girl and noted she looked quite different from most of the humans here.

Her hair was completely white, something he only saw in the older humans but she looked young. She had midnight blue eyes that taunted him, as though saying if this was all he had. He charged suddenly, fighting properly now.

The girl cocked an eyebrow at him and promptly vanished only to reappear behind him. She got an few hacks at his neck before he spun and kicked her, throwing her back. Able watched the girl jump to her feet and charge at him again, once again moving so fast she blurred.

He dodged to the side only to find her right in front of him, lips twisted into an smirk as she swung at his neck once more, this time severing his spinal cord. He grunted and fell, his swords vanishing as he dropped them.

The girl stood before him, her smile gone and replaced with an distant look. She suddenly turned to him and raised an katana in question, earning an slight nod in response. She stepped to the side and held her sword high before bringing it down on his neck, decapitating him as his world turned black.

Able awoke in his metal coffin later, lying there for a few moments as he processed what happened. The girl was obviously not human, possibly another SCP. Although why she was suddenly brought in here was anyone's guess. She could bleed and be hurt, as he observed from when he managed to strike her, although never completely severing the limb like he wanted.

Able sighed and opened his metal coffin, knowing a few days should have passed already. He blinked as he saw the girl sitting on the floor before him, along with some heavily dressed humans he somewhat remembered. The girl looked to him and grinned, waving at him like their fight had never happened. Bandages covered the arm he had almost completely sliced off before.

One of the humans he recognised as Doctor Red cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Able, this here is Crystal. She wil be in charge of you whenever you escape and kill you if needed. And yes, she is an SCP, although it's up to her to answer any other questions." He said nervously, shooting an glance at the smiling girl. It was obvious the man was nervous.

"Hello! Nice to meet you, I hope we can get along!" Crystal said cheerfully as she stood up. Able stared at the girl that reached his neck and summoned his sword. Crystal tilted her head at him while the humans looked surprised and stepped away. He rarely summoned his swords in here, only that one time where he was shown an symbol of Him.

He scowled at the memory and looked at Crystal, who had morbid curiosity on her face as she stared at his sword. They locked eyes and he dismissed his sword, pleased that she was not afraid.

Able sat down, feeling cooperative as the researchers began offering some texts written in Sumerian. He sifted through them while Crystal stretched out beside him, drawing stares from the rest at how relaxed she was around him.

He returned some of the papers and took his notebook, beginning the process of transalating it into an language the humans could understand. Crystal shuffled closer and read the transalation, often asking him questions. The researchers had also relaxed somewhat, shuffling in and out with equipment.

Finally they left, leaving Crystal and him inside the black box. The girl had wandered away and was inspecting the box, having no qualms about showing her back to him. She was an strange one. Able tensed as she turned and sat down beside him.

"Hey, Able, do you like, eat?" She asked suddenly, startling him. He frowned at the strange question and shook his head. He found no use for nourishment, and had yet to find something that interested him.

Crystal hummed and finally got up to leave, signaling it was time for him to sleep. As he stepped into his coffin and the girl made to close the door, he held out an hand.

"Which SCP are you?" Able asked, suddenly feeling curious about her number. Crystal paused and gave him an strange smile filled with an emotion he couldn't quite place.

"I'm Zero." She replied softly, resting her hand on the door. "SCP-0." Then she closed the door and Able fell asleep.


	3. Life, weakness, journey

_**Death shapes my life.** _

_**Strength overwhelms my weakness.** _

_**The journey is irrelevant before my destination.** _

Death was an strange concept for Able.

When he died, he was unconscious for the period of time it took for him to revive. He might as well have been closing his eyes for a few minutes.

Lately, however, he was being placed back into his coffin without dying. Occasionally he would have dreams during that period. Sometimes it was an blessing or a curse.

Anyway, he did not fear or wish for Death, for it was his curse to deal with it.

Able woke up feeling less murderous, and left his coffin. There stood Crystal. His new constant and rather annoying companion.

He sighed as Crystal waved at him, and suppressed the urge to destroy her. It was getting easier after an month or so, with most of his waking time consumed by fighting the girl and getting killed.

The girl had abilities that specialized in letting her dodge or ignore his attacks. She also had the ability to control and make fire, which made it significantly harder to kill her due to reasons.

Able didn't like the fact he was being bested repeatedly, but he liked that he had an proper challenge. 

Crystal stepped forward, reaching up and fastened what the humans called an 'kill switch' around his neck. It would explode using an remote controller that Crystal held, and while it would not kill him, would severely hinder him.

Able had managed to evade putting on the kill switch quite a bit as few were competent enough to get it on before he awoke. They had first done it when he was eating from the 'pizza box' they had given him. It was rather delicious, so he didn't mind it too much.

Now, Crystal would put it on whenever he awoke from the dead, and he decided not to fight her about it. She usually managed to get it around his neck without entering combat using that speed of hers even he had trouble following.

Able watched as Crystal opened the shock steel door and accepted some papers from the humans outside. As of now, she was , usually charge of asking him the questions the humans did. This is as she did not appear to mind the low temperatures inside the black box and could speak clearly to him. He sat at the foot of his coffin while Crystal plopped down before him.

"Okay, so Red has been wanting to know this for a while. Did you like SCP-458's pizza? The one with an hell lot of meat." Crystal stated, looked faintly amused.

"While I do not require food, I admit that it was rather delicious." He grumbled, watching the girl grin.

"So you do have an favorite food! Oh yeah, Red says he can get clearance for you to have more if you don't kill anyone for at least an week." Crystal proclaimed, looking up from the papers to him.

Able growled, irritated that the man thought he could bribe him like that. The girl tilted her head and rested an hand on her katana warningly. He huffed, folding his arms. Crystal eyed him and relaxed, looking back at the papers.

He attacked.

In the blink of an eye he summoned his sword and held it against her neck. "Tell that puny human I will not be ordered around as such." He snarled, his anger wrapping around those words, urging on his bloodlust.

Crystal raised an eyebrow and used an hand to carefully push away his sword, sustaining an small cut which quickly healed. Able scowled, but bloodlust from Crystal indicated she would kill him quickly, with no proper combat or whatever.

"Seriously, you are like the definition of zero chill." She remarked as he glared at her, and unfortunately earned an chuckle instead. This was going to be an long one.

* * *

"Hey Able, why do you like to kill people?" The girl asked, now lying flat on the floor as she read an book.

"Shut up. I don't have an obligation to tell you." Able growled, trying to find openings and failing despite Crystal's relaxed position. He was getting bored, and he hated that feeling.

Crystal sat up and looked at him for a moment before drawing her katana. Immediately he was on his feet sword already in his hand as he faced the sitting Crystal.

"Wanna fight?" Crystal asked, slowly getting up. He blinked at the question and tensed for an trap. When none came, he stared at Crystal confusedly.

"Like, seriously. Do you want to? Cause you look pretty restless?" She drawled, unsheathing her other katana and falling into an stance.

Able paused to consider it for a moment before attacking. She lunged, attacking in an whirlwind of swords that only dual wielders could make. He summoned an sword similar to the one he had and parried an blow with an strong one, causing Crystal to stumble.

He took advantage of the opportunity and stabbed her in the arm. While she had enhanced abilities and her fire, speed was the only thing she bested him at but his strength was much better.

Thus, he could injure her with some time, although he wasn't aiming to kill her as of now. Even then he would be knocked aside before he could hit any vital spots or only graze them and the wounds would be healed.

Crystal grunted at the pain and wrenched the sword away, an ball of fire forming in her hand. Able hated those stupid things. He couldn't get rid of them and they constantly followed him until he caused Crystal to focus. While they didn't hurt him too much, they were distracting, especially when they tried to burn his hair.

NO ONE touches his hair.

Able growled, dodging the fireball as it was thrown and threw several of his daggers at Crystal. She dodged most of them expect for one intended to hit her when she dodged. She yanked it out from her arm and whipped it back at him.

He caught it by the hilt as he dodged, running straight at her. Crystal cursed in ancient Sumerian (he taught her in exchange for more modern curse words) and barely leaped aside.

She was behind him instantly and buried her katanas in his head. He roared and bucked her off, removing the swords as his regeneration got to work. Still, if she got in such an powerful hit, she would win soon.

"I yield." He sighed and waited patiently for the death blow that didn't come. He looked up to see Crystal watching him. "What?" He asked irritably.

"I never said this was an death match. I defeated you, so I'm not killing you." The girl responded, retrieving her katanas.

Able was about to say how idiotic the idea and paused when he realized the desire to kill had vanished. He didn't feel bored and felt calm for whatever reason.

While he had gotten better at stomping on his kill desire, it always lurked, ready to grab onto the first sign of anger.

Despite his irritation at Crystal for not taking combat seriously, he didn't feel like killing her, just irritated. It unfortunately increased as Crystal watched him process what was happening and gave him an smug grin.

"Shut it. I may still kill you." Able grumbled and looked away as Crystal whooped.

"That means I don't have to keep killing you every time you are moody!" She cheered and blinked when he asked her why.

She explained that he obviously had emotions and while he abused his infinite lives, she didn't like the idea of killing him like an animal put up for slaughter. Able wasn't quite sure how to react and didn't try. He scowled at Crystal's happy aura but watched her babble excitedly, feeling content.

* * *

Crystal typed out an email on her satellite phone as she wasn't allowed to bring her computer to her new room. Looks like she had to go visit an couple of friends.

Still, she was still excited with her break-through last week. Able didn't try to escape for nearly an week after the fight and remained calm(kind of). If this continued, they could lower collateral damages for him by thousands.

And it was nice to know that Able could be reasoned with.

Crystal managed to force him back into his coffin yesterday, so she could probably go off for a while. She headed off, getting someone to call for an helicopter.


	4. SCP-073

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile. I just bought *breathes in*
> 
> IRIS THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS!!!!!!!
> 
> ITS AN DREAM COME THROUGHHHH

Crystal hummed as she jumped down from the helicopter, much to the surprise of the pilot. Really, it was only a few kilometers, nothing her enhanced body structure couldn't withstand. She landed on the balls of her feet and walked into the facility, passing dozens of doors before stopping at one. She knocked on the door before entering, plopping down on the nearby sofa.

"Nice to see you again Crystal." An amused voice sounded, drawing attention to the man sitting across her. "Where have you been? The rest have been asking for you." Cain asked as Crystal grabbed a cookie from the plate sitting on the table between them.

"With the new SCP I've been assigned to, duh. He's pretty good at fighting and really interesting, so it's fine." She replied, chewing on the cookie. "The high and mighty Crystal has found an challenge? I assume you haven't used your fire yet?" Cain joked, leaning back on his couch.

"Nope, not properly at least, but I think he can handle it. I'm gonna try it out on him when he breaks out next time!" Crystal replied cheerfully, finishing her cookie. Cain raised an eyebrow at the words 'breaks out next time' but didn't comment, instead standing up to leave. She followed, causing many people they passed to step away nervously at the sight of the pair. Everyone knew of Cain's power, although she puzzled them more. Her casual interaction with what was labeled as dangerous SCPS and even friendship with some, such as Cain. Not to mention her fighting prowess and lack of fear. Well, it was hard to be scared considering what she had seen.

_Blood dripping onto the floor from an unknown source._

_Small, trembling hands._

"Who is this SCP?" Cain asked suddenly, surprising her. Crystal paused, remembering the report on Able's aggressive reactions to Cain's symbol. She braced herself and edged away slightly, prepared to run. She was strong, yes, and she didn't fear Cain as much as she should, but she still had an healthy amount of caution for him. Any attack she had would simply be reflected by him, and he could be rather menacing when he wanted. Running was her only real option, plus leading him away.

"It's SCP-076-2, Able." Crystal stated calmly, tensing as Cain did not react. His face was blank, and there was an distant look in his eyes. When faced with such, she did the only think she could do.

Crystal poked him with the hilt of her katana.

There was silence as every human present turned to look at them. Cain slowly looked at her, and an look of absolute confusion appeared on his face. She couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. "Your face!" She choked out between gasps of breath. Everyone else immediately went back to work when an small smile appeared on Cain's face as well and even let out an chuckle.

"So, you going to tell me what was that?" She pressed, earning an frown in return. "Oh, it was nothing." He replied dismissively, waving her away. Crystal rolled her eyes and bid farewell, hoping Able didn't get out well he was gone. 

* * *

Able listened as the man he was holding explained that Crystal had gone away to meet someone and would be back later. He frowned and released the man, striding back to his room. The humans watched him with wide-eyes, saved for the few that had witnessed this before. He had done it an week ago when he was informed that agent had died in some sort of bombing, and thus found it an waste of time to kill the rest of the pathetic humans. Crystal had pestered him quite an bit about that. Now Crystal was gone, and he had not met any competent men since her either.

Able paused as he heard heavy footsteps stomping on the metal floor and turned to find Crystal rounding the corner towards him. Able grinned and summoned his swords, parrying an blow from her. The rest tiptoed away, not wanting to get involved.

"Hey, why did you have to escape while I was gone? Do you know how many people you killed?!" Crystal shouted, flipping backwards as he swung.

"How was I to know you were gone? Where were you anyway?" He replied, amused that she was starting an conversation. For some reason, Crystal would start talking whenever he escaped, complaining about not being paid enough or whatever. She often started whenever he attacked her in an manner that would leave most men dead or frozen in fear. It was rather interesting, he had to admit. The girl appeared to have no sense of self-preservation, often sustaining cuts or grazes due to her endless talk. It was entertaining however, so he didn't question it.

"None of your business~" Able blinked as Crystal sang, weaving out of his attacks and heading straight towards him. He saw an flash of orange and immediately jumped back just as flames roared through the corridor towards him. The fires burned his skin, giving him nasty burns as he pressed on, waving his swords around. The flames sizzled away to reveal an surprised Crystal with an ball of fire hovering above her hand.

Able cursed at the sudden ability, dodging an well aimed fireball. He glanced at Crystal and was met with a feral grin and an glint in her eyes as she dashed forward. That usually meant she was about to kill him.

She blurred and reappeared behind him, stabbing him with her katanas as fire surrounded them once more. He grimaced as fire seared his body, melting his skin while Crystal remained unaffected as she removed her sword and quickly hacked at his neck as he fell, wanting to end it quickly. As she swung one more time, Able heard an soft apology before the world went black.

He awoke later, immediately pushing open his coffin. Crystal raised an eyebrow at his sudden appearance and watched him nervously. "What was that earlier?" He demanded, remembering the huge, roaring flames that bared down on him.

"I never used it in an wall of fire like that before. Never had to, and I mostly used fireballs as an distraction for you. it kind of appeared in my mind." She replied, holding up an finger and letting an small flame appear on it. Able hummed, wondering if Crystal could do anything else.

"If you want, I won't use it anymore. No one likes having their skin melted off." Crystal offered, extinguishing the flame. He blinked at the offer and realized that was why she had apologized before.

"No need. I have been trained to not feel pain. Besides, I don't want you to hold back." He said dismissively. Of course, he had felt the fire's heat, he simply chose to ignore it. Crystal eyed him skeptically and shrugged, pulling an device out of her pocket to show him, calling it an 'phone'. Able frowned but allowed himself to be shown what it was, feeling content for whatever reason.


	5. SCP-0's file

**Item#:** SCP-0 

**Object class:** Thaumiel

 **Special containment procedures:** SCP-0 is to be kept in an 4m by 4m room furnished with standard humanoid furniture. She is not allowed to bring its weapons into the room, and all weapons should be surrendered at the nearest security station.

Two guards are to monitor her location using the tracking device planted and report anything suspicious. She is allowed to roam the facility and canteen, and leave if Level 4 personnel has confirmed that she is going for business or during a containment breach.

SCP-0 is currently kept on Site 17, but has temporarily moved to Site 25.

 **Description:** SCP-0 appears to be an albino female of unknown origins and looks like a typical teen, but is in her late 20s. She has long white hair and blue eyes, and is currently 1.72m in height and 57 kg in weight. She does not have any physical anomalies and looks like a regular teen.

SCP-0, who refers to itself as Crystal, is generally friendly as long as it is returned in kind or at least professionalism. She has an cheerful, easy going attitude that remains even in combat. However, she is prone to slight insanity if given high weaponry or fighting someone it considers strong. 

SCP-0 has the ability to create and manipulate fire, and ordinary fire as well as her own does not affect her. She also showed small uses of telekinesis which max at an average person and herself. It has mid-tier regeneration, resulting in broken bones healing in hours and enhanced strength, speed, hearing, etc.

SCP-0 mainly uses twin katanas, and occasionally uses firearms. She has a fondness for rocket launchers and is allowed to use them if granted access by ~~Level 4 personnel and above~~ an 05 council member.

Aw, c'mon! ~Crystal

Remember site ■■? ~O5-■

**SCPS she has interacted with:**

[SCP-073 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762366/chapters/62821975#workskin)

_*whispers* Ay ~Crystal_

_This is why we don't give intelligent SCPS their personal files ~O5-■_

[SCP-105](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762366/chapters/63184639#workskin)

[SCP-096](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762366/chapters/64646212#workskin)

SCP-049 

SCP-682

_It was NOT my fault ~Crystal_

_Um, yeah it was ~O5-■_

SCP-1048

_HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WAS ALIVE ~Crystal_

_You could have just captured it ~O5-■_

SCP-191

Cain's daughter ~Crystal

SCP-079

SCP-3000

_-Not being eaten by it before and after feeding period isn't hard ~Crystal_

_Clearly you did not see how fast you moved while avoiding it. Also, leave_ ~O5-■

SCP-053

_She's so cute! ~Crystal_

_Oh, for the love of- ~O5-■_

SCP-999

_That is not an achievement ~Crystal_

_I'll give you that ~_ _Anonymous_

SCP-085

Number: SCP-0’s number was decided on by the O5 Council and is NOT to be questioned

**YOU ARE NOW ACCESSING ABOVE LEVEL 4 CLEARANCE FILES. DO YOU WISH TO PROCEED?**

**Very well**

The following contents are not to be leaked in any way to SCP-0

** Commence testing **

**Durability:**

_Does she know she's being tested? ~Anonymous_

_No. ~ Doctor Kai_

Subject was served a lethal dose of poison and ate it with its usual eagerness. Responded the same with two lethal dose but asked if something was wrong with its food when given three. At four lethal doses it asked why its food was being poisoned with.

Tests were stopped and explanations were made.

ERROR: FILES WERE ERASED

 **Standing:** Crystal has been labeled as an ’Beta' as all Safe sentient SCPS and a few from Keter and Euclid Class showed respect towards her. The rest she gets along with well depending on certain factors.

Level 5 Doctor Alexa, who has profiled with SCP-076-2, expressed concern due to Crystal's new friendship/camaraderie with SCP-076-2.

* * *

 **FROM:** Dr. Alexa. Brown

 **TO:** Dr. ███ █. ████

 **SUBJECT:** What you are doing is a mistake.

███, please.

I'm telling you, that man is an monster! Nothing good will happen out of it, heck, they might even collaborate! Please, you have to see how wrong this is! SCP-0 is going to make an mistake and be killed! 

Alexa

* * *

 **FROM:** Dr. ███ █. ████

 **TO:** Dr. Alexa. Brown

 **SUBJECT:** Resignation 

Doctor Alexa,

Your proposal had been overridden by the O5 Council and you are to resign due to your unprofessionalism. Guards will arrive shortly to escort you to have your amnesiac. It was nice knowing you. Goodbye.

███

* * *

**The following files are only for members of the 05 council.**

**Please give the password:**

_Scanning_

You have given Dangerous?.

You are correct.

 **Mysteries:** Crystal will not ~~answer~~ tolerate questions about her past before meeting the Foundation back in 2007. ~~Personnel are to politely bring up any topic related to it~~ UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE PERSONNEL ALLOWED TO ASK QUESTIONS ABOUT IT'S PAST (Refer to History) 

**History:** When Crystal first showed up at site 17 at the age of 13, she was in distress and very mistrustful. She held a bloodied katana and bore several wounds on her body, yet appeared to be well cared for. She has not shown signs of aging both mentally and physically since turning 17 and was labeled immortal when it came to old age.

SCP-073 was called on when Crystal showed up and she stuck to him, trusting only him for no apparent reason. Questioning revealed that Cain was as clueless as they were about it. [(Refer to Data Log 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762366/chapters/62821975)

During a breach months later, Crystal showed her power by killing a dozen instances of SCP-173 which had escaped. She began working with the Foundation afterwards and gradually became what she is today. Her Eucild Class was changed to Thaumiel Class by Overseer command.

 **Discussion:** Should she be changed from Thaumiel class to Keter class?

 **Evidence:** Camera footage 

**Location:** Site 17 in an empty testing room. 

13 year old Crystal bursts into testing room and screams, displaying high signs of distress as she scratches herself. She demolished most of the equipment within the room and starts to punching the walls. Finally, she curls up in an corner crying.

Doctor Bright enters the room looking confused and spots Crystal. Crystal bolts upright to stare at Bright and silence ensures.

This is the first time in a while (assuming he didn't break the rule.) that Bright encountered an intelligent SCP not deemed Safe.

Crystal and Bright stare at each other for two minute before Bright carefully sits down beside Crystal.

"Are you all right?" Bright asks, earning an nod. An few minutes pass as Bright begins to bandage her wounds. They both exit the room and go their separate ways.

Notes: Negative. She has not repeated the incident and harmed no one despite reports of people seeing her around before and after this incident.

_-I find it interesting that Doctor Bright didn't try to talk to her more._

_-Yeah, usually he would jump at the chance._

_-Guess he can be a normal human being sometimes._

_-Guys, this is supposed to be serious._

_-Meh, we are usually the only ones here._

_-The REALLY important stuff isn't here cause people like THE ONE READING THIS might find out._

_-Oh, you're right. I'm going then._

Edit: Don't let her meet Doctor Bright again. She already has ideas about some of the things he did and wants to carry them out, approval or no approval.

 **THE FOLLOWING FILES ARE INACCESSIBLE. DO YOU WISH TO INPUT PASSWORD?** ****

**HINT:** [I will tell you why](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777636)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent WAY too much time on this


	6. Rocket launcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I'm changing it so Dr. red refers to Crystal and Able by their numbers

Crystal yawned and stretched, staring at the metal coffin before her. She leaned against the metal door that led the way out, hating her job. Well, not her job, just boring guard duty like this. Seriously, Able just had to go on a rampage and leave her sitting here with nothing to do just to make sure he didn't escape again. He often went on the rampages twice in a row, which meant at least a week of boredom in between.

Crystal untied her hair and began to braid it, needing something to do. She was the only one who could stay inside SCP-076-1 without freezing to death and/or getting killed by Able when he woke up. She didn't feel extreme temperatures and only sensed a slight chill inside and wore her usual outfit, a shirt and jeans.

She didn't wear dresses or skirts, since they might rip while she fought. Also people said it was inappropriate, although she didn't understand at first since she was still young. Luckily, the first person she asked it about was SCP 105 and was given a talk. She still found it dumb, because the people she fought were SCPS and most were too consumed with bloodlust to care. Crystal looked up as the metal coffin opened and out stepped Able.

"Oh thank goodness you are early, I was going crazy." Crystal sighed, getting up and brushing off her jeans. Able scowled but otherwise staying silent. So he was feeling moody today. She gestured for him to leave, using her radio to inform the others Able was awake.

She led him to his designated room and made sure he wasn't about to rampage or anything. She watched as the doctors filed into a room on the other side of the glass covering the wall of their room. Able eyed them but didn't comment, instead deciding to train with her.

Crystal unsheathed her weapon and darted forward eagerly, exchanging a flurry of blows with the SCP. She had been so bored, and an spar was what she needed. The doctors watched silently in awe and fear, at the tiny girl with her ordinary katana and the huge, basically terrifying SCP with a sword they had no idea what was made of battle in an whirlwind of metal and flesh.

Able grinned at her and she grinned back, enjoying the thrill of the fight. Honestly, the man was strange. He liked to kill, but did not inflict unnecessary pain on his victims and lost interest if there was no one worthy of his power. Crystal ducked under a swing and delivered a kick to to the man's gut, throwing him backwards. They stopped when the wall cracked because of Able's impact, cause people did not like them breaking things they could avoid.

"Alright now, I have an announcement for both of you." Doctor Red cleared his throat and stepped towards the microphone. Actually, this room they were in was an new addition, as previously Able would immediately start killing when he left SCP-076-1. A few kills from Crystal left him reluctantly refraining from such, though she had to give him a good hit whenever he started emitting bloodlust.

"We have been discussing this, and due to your obvious restraint, we have thinking of making an new MTF, 076 as the leader." Crystal blinked at the words before registering what they meant while Able just looked confused. "Wait, what?! Never mind, I'll just check my email." She sighed, wondering what the hell _they_ were thinking.

"Someone explain to me what the fuck is going on." Able snarled, looking annoyed. The man had learned an few swear words that were from this era, courtesy of yours truly.

"The MTF is an group of people that deal with containment breaches or sometimes disposing of dangerous SCPS. I'm part of them, though I work solo." She explained, mind already running through the possibilities if Able was allowed to join. It would make containment an hell lot easier. She really should have read more about Project Able.

"Well, as the one currently in charge of 076 and one of the seniors and most powerful in MTF, the decision lies in you Zero. If you do allow it, you must report directly to Overseer command." Doctor Red stated, folding his arms.

”I do not understand, but will there be killing?" Able asked, looking to her. Crystal held up an hand, earning a glare in return as she pondered Able's recent behaviour. His rampaging was less frequent lately, and he had been nice enough to her and a few of the personnel he was familiar with before stepping out of the black box. (E.g not trying to kill them or cursing up an storm in Sumerian.)

"I think we should give it a little more time. I need to make an few tests as well." She said slowly, making an mental note to write up the required email later. Doctor Red nodded while Able just looked irritated at being left out.

"No, there won't be much killing, but I'm gonna introduce you to some strong people, kay?" Crystal rolled her eyes, turning to face him. Able frowned but didn't comment, instead complaining he wanted to return.

* * *

Able listened the girl explain she had to leave do some 'testing'. That meant he was going to be stuck here with an bunch of stupid humans, and he was not to kill them lest Crystal do what she called 'camping'. Basically she waited outside his coffin and immediately killed him before he could do shit. He had no idea how she did it, simply appearing and beheading him with an wall of fire and her katana. He rarely got to summon his swords and the farthest he went was opening the metal door.

It didn't help that he felt sluggish when he reawakened, and Crystal would open the metal coffin not long after he arrived, hearing his heartbeat. It was absolutely infuriating and he eventually stopped showing murderous intent when he awoke. Crystal stopped killing him, and Able developed an healthy respect for the girl.

Anyway, his task was to have no entertainment, not even when it was everywhere and so easy to take. Fucking wonderful. He made Crystal kill him before she left which was now, granting him an few days or weeks of sleep while she was gone doing whatever. Able still didn't like it and felt uneasy for some reason at the thought of her going somewhere he couldn't follow easily. He didn't know why it didn't sit well with him and decided to not care. He doubted that would go well.

* * *

"Where on earth are you even going?" Able grumbled as Crystal readied her rocket launcher. Currently, he was standing in extremely bombproof room while Crystal stood a few metres away through an open steel door. An bunch of D-class personnel were holding the door open, looking like they wanted to slam the door closed and run for their lives. Cowards.

"I need to go off-site, and you are barely allowed to roam the hallways, not even with me! No thanks to your attitude and behaviour!" Crystal called back, her sensitive hearing catching his grumble perfectly.

He sighed sufferingly as Crystal carefully aimed the rocket launcher and gestured for some terrified assistants to stack some ammo in an pile next to her. When they didn't move, she flashed an fanged snarl at them. Able found himself grinning, his lips peeling back as well to reveal only sharp fangs.

Crystal only had an pair of fangs and canines among her normal teeth, much to his amusement. He sat down at Crystal's command and waited for the rockets to hit him. Apparently the girl had an fondness for rockets and asked if she could test her new one on him. And to think weeks ago she had been apologetic for using fire to melt of his skin. She was rather strange when it came to thinks she liked. Maybe that's why she's so strange around-

Able grabbed the mental voice and squashed it, banishing the rest of the thought. And then the rockets came. It took immense self-control to suppress his instincts to dodge the rockets or maybe run to Crystal to fight her for making him do this.

He heard an bang as the metal door swung shut when the rockets hit, all directed straight at his bare chest. **So these were the tracking missiles Crystal spoke of,** he thought distantly as they blew an hole in his chest, destroying most of his heart and severing his spinal cord. Then the world went black.


	7. Iris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 106 hits hehehee

Crystal stalked through the hallways, glaring at anyone who didn't get out of her way. How dare they? She seethed inwardly, thinking back to the email she had gotten in this morning.

* * *

 **FROM:** Dr. █████ █. █████  
 **TO:** SCP-0  
 **SUBJECT:** Project Able

Zero,

You have been working with SCP-076-2 due to the Agent ███ incident and more. Phase 3 of Project Able will happen soon. You have connections among the human SCPS, and an file has been sent to you for one we want on the team. If this works, we might have gotten an unstoppable team and an unkillable guard.

███

* * *

It seemed harmless enough, but she could read the words inbetween loud and clear. They wanted Able to be their guard dog. They were going put an collar on him and pretend that they had him figured out just because of an something that happened once. When Crystal found out which 05 approved this, she was going to kill them. For goodness sake, the only reason she wasn't dead was because she could actually fight him and kill him! There were few SCPS who weren't either an Keter or an good reality-bender that could kill that man, let alone humans.

Crystal huffed as she forced herself to calm down for the person she was visiting. She flashed her security card to the guard at the door and knocked on it. The door opened to reveal an blond teenager who gasped at the sight of her.

"Crystal! Where were you? it's been months! I heard from Cain you were still alive, but I was still worried sick." Iris Thompson babbled, inviting Crystal into her room.

"Chill skip. I was busy with Able." Iris paused at the name and looked to her in horror.

"You mean SCP-076-2!? The guy that breaks out every week and kills dozens of personnel? How do you work with him!?" Iris screeched, grabbing her best friend by her shoulders. Crystal chuckled and distangled the girl's hands. "Please Iris, I've been here for years, longer than you. I know the dangers." Sometimes, the two forgot that Crystal was actually years older than Iris, she just stopped growing at 18.

Another reason their friendship could only last as long as Iris's lifespan.

"Sure, I have some trouble with killing him, but he's getting calmer. He refuses to admit, but he's got an soft spot for me." Crystal laughed, sitting down on an chair. "Still, I'm so worried. Anyway, what are you here for?" Iris inquired, sitting down next to Crystal.

"Well, the Foundation has been thinking of making Able the leader of an MTF group. Omega-7, if I remember correctly. You'll need some training, and Able's gonna give you an test first, but I think it'll be fine." Crystal finished, looking at the shocked Iris.

"Me?! Be part of MTF? B-but, I'm not strong, so I don't think I can pass 076's test. And why does the Foundation want him on MTF?" Iris panicked, already imagining her dying gruesomely in some battle to the death with Able.

"They ordered it. Apparently an researcher got arrogant because of the progress we were making and another incident, so he reported it to the higher-ups. He thinks they can make him into an guard dog!" Crystal spat, her hair floating slightly with her telekinesis, surprising Iris. Her best friend was usually calm, so seeing her angry reminded Iris of the difference in power.

"Like they could hope to control Able. Seriously, I know that being cold and all that shit is good for the Foundation, but sometimes they gotta step back and think, 'Hey, that might not work because Able will fucking rage, but noooo, we can't think of him as an human.' It's frustrating! Also, don't worry about the test, your abilities will help you." Crystal seethed, calming down again.

She sighed and handed the file she was holding to Iris. "Here are the details. If you make it, you can use your camera outside of testing again." Iris's eyes lit up at the words and grabbed the file eagerly. Crystal left, humming to herself as she made her way to her next appointment.

And then Dr Bright appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah Crystal, how is it going with 076-2!" Bright said cheerfully, completely discarding the "Don't talk to intelligent SCPS that aren't Safe.' rule he had. Crystal paused at the question. She didn't know what the man thought of Able. Did Bright resent him for making him what he was now, or had he forgiven him? Maybe the latter, considering the recent interactions he had. Oh right, she needed to play tic-tac-toe with Able. 

"You know full well how it is doing. But yeah, Project Able is running along smoothly." She replied, smiling at the man. "That's great! By the way, tell him I'm up for more tic-tac-toe anytime." Dr Bright chuckled as he walked away. Crystal let an sad smile take over her face as she went too.

They both knew too well the burdens they both carried.

* * *

"Cain." Cain looked up from his reading tablet to see Crystal sliding into the seat across him. "That meatloaf looks depressing." She remarked, chuckling as he ate some of his meatloaf and grimaced.

"Bet the meat you and Able raised was better huh?" Crystal said so casually Cain choked. She patted his back and waited patiently for him to recover. "Rather direct, don't you think?" He muttered, earning an sheepish grin from the girl.

"Well, Able might actually manage to kill me if I mention you, and I'm not ready to die yet, thanks. So I asked you." Crystal watched him as he sighed. "It was an long time ago. I would rather not talk about it." Cain said, putting down his fork. "Maybe next time. Anyway, I'm pretty sure whatever theory you have in your mind is correct." He reasoned, watching the girl stab at her pasta.

"So that means you and Able are brothers then? I mean, it's the most popular theory out there."

Cain sighed, remembering happier times, when they were not bound by such curses. Fields of crops, animals roaming about. Laughter from them as they ran, their mother calling for them. 

"Cain." Crystal whispered, putting an hand on his arm. She smiled gently at him and stood up, walking away with an wave. Cain sighed and returned to his meal.

The world must never know of their burdens.


	8. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry

Crystal hummed, nodding to aquaintences as they passed each other. She had finished her job and had returned to talk with Able. He had gone to sleep, and frankly, Crystal was bored and wanted to see some SCPS. So she left Site 25 and here to wander around, maybe help out here and there. Ooh, maybe she should see 053 later, though that would need an lot of paperwork...

"Ah! Good afternoon Dr. Gears!" Crystal exclaimed happily, waving to the man in question as he approached. Gears regarded her and gave her an stiff nod. Honestly, that man was so strange. From some poking around, apparently Gears did have emotions and recognized them, he just couldn't act on them.

"Hey, can I go see 914? I wanna test something for work." She asked, trailing after him.

"...You may go with me. I need to run some tests anyway." She whooped delightedly, already running tests through her mind as she hurried after Gears.

* * *

"Hey, hey! Can I use 914 now?" Crystal pleaded, hovering around Gears. The man had conducted various experiments, and she was itching to do one. If Gears showed emotions, he would be glaring, but instead gave her an apathetic look. "What are you going to do?" He asked, sifting through some paperwork on the desk in front of him.

"Well, I want to put my katana in there, and then put it on Fine! Is that alright?" She replied, already flitting to the control panel and twisted the dial at Gears' nod. She carefully placed her katana in the Intake booth while Gears filled out the testing log. Crystal quivered, feeling excited. Maybe she would get an titanium sword, although that was more of an Very Fine. She could also get an sword that shot lasers or something, or an hundred other gimmicks. Later, the door of the Output booth opened, and an katana fell out. She snatched it up, examining it with Gears for any differences. Nothing, so she took out another katana, and used the 914 katana to slice at it. The plain katana was cut neatly in half, and she was already wondering what else it could slice through.

"Be sure to tell me its limits later." Gears called and she replied with an thumbs up as she went. Dr. Gears stared at the open doorway for an moment before returning back to work.

* * *

Crystal hummed, running through hallways to show Able her new katana. "Able!" She called out, slamming open the metal door and knocking on the coffin. A few minutes passed before the lid swung open, and an annoyed Able stepped out.

"Do not call me on an whim, human. I will come out as I please. What do you want?" He snarled and Crystal winced at the 'human'. Looks like he was in an bad mood now. "I'm sorry, but check this out! I just got this really cool sword, so do you want to test it out?" She said excitedly, waving the katana around.

* * *

Able eyed the girl and her katana distastefully, annoyed by the turn of events. He had woken up feeling horrible, and his bloodlust was screaming at him to move. Without warning, he darted outside, fast enough to surprise the girl. He could feel the bloodlust taking over as he stepped outside, an wonderful, terrible, glorious feeling. Able wondered how he was foolish enough to ignore this feeling in exchange for peace. How weak of him. He growled, killing several surprised guards when Crystal was there, her own bloodlust horrible and beautiful.

He had not seen the hurt look that had appeared on her face before her instincts took over. He bellowed an war cry which the girl answered with an shiver-inducing screech of her own. Their swords clashed, and he blinked as her katana buried deeply into his blade. She smirked and danced away as he started taking this more seriously. So this was what she wanted to show him.

Able briefly wondered where she had gotten the sword as he drew another blade, this one stronger than before. Crystal lunged, dodging and getting behind him at the last moments. He startled as the girl vaulted onto his shoulders, before wrapping her legs around his neck and began to squeeze. Able choked, stumbling as he tried to throw Crystal off.

He knew that he could hold his breath for around an hour, but it was different when your air supply was forcibly cut off and you were using plenty of oxygen moving around. He could probably last half an hour, but that would be cut down if the girl started stabbing him, causing him to lose precious oxygenated blood. He slammed backwards into an wall, feeling the grip around his neck loosen and grabbed Crystal's leg, tossing her aside.

The girl spat out blood and got up shakily while he tried to gulp down as much oxygen as possible. Able clutched his bruised throat and lunged for the girl, slamming her to the ground and brought his sword down on her arm.

Blood sprayed, the smell of iron filled the air as he sliced through flesh _meat_ **bone** nerves **_floor_**. 

He snapped out of his blood frenzy at the pained scream from below, and looked down blearily to see Crystal staring dazedly up at him. His sword had pinned her to the ground and he pulled it out as he stumbled back, feeling exhaustion and guilt rushing through him. He had never heard her scream before, and he hated how sick he felt now.

He crouched before the girl, who shied away as she cradled her torn up arm. The only good thing was that he cut through cleanly, and he regularly polished his swords. Less risk of infection, and the cut would heal eventually. He hovered around, unsure of the fear that was now present in Crystal's eyes. After an moment, he scooped her up, taking care not to crush her and strode towards an nearby living human.

"Where can I fix her?" He snarled, grabbing an trembling researcher by the collar. "T-the medics will arrive w-when we give them the all-clear!" He squeaked as Able released him and ordered him to do just that. He waited anxiously, running impatiently when the medics finally came and presenting Crystal to them. He let them go after some fair threatening to make sure they treated her properly and first. He sat down in an nearby corridor until Doctor Red came.

"Oh Seventy-six." Red said flatly, pinning him with an furious expression. On another day, Able would have slaughtered the man for less. But now he was so _tired_ , and they both knew no one else was going to die, not with Crystal gone.

Gone. Such an strange word that twisted his insides.

He growled, standing up and facing the man. "Zero is currently resting at Site 17 to heal, and will soon return to work in about an week. You are to remain in your coffin and allow the explosive collar to be reattached until Zero returns fully healed. No questions." Red said sharply as Able nodded dully and shuffled along.

"And we were making such good progress. You should have seen how happy Zero was when you went two weeks without an fight, and then you do something like this."

Able clenched his fists, blocking out the words as he remembered snow white hair paired with sparkling midnight blue eyes and an smile that lit up the world, even when he didn't deserve it.


	9. Forgive and forget

Crystal blinked groggily to see an white ceiling and the soft chatter of people near her. She looked around, cutting off the conversation as an nurse hurried to her. She waved the woman away and propped herself up, wincing slightly at her arm. She inspected it, checking the cast and sling before swinging her legs over the bed. The nurse cursed, and an familiar necklace swung as she reached out to stop her.

"Yeesh Doc. You know better than that." Crystal complained as Dr. Bright sat on the bed across. "What, no heartfelt greeting? I'm hurt! I nursed you back to health!" Bright clutched her chest in mock pain.

"Don't lie to me. You just happened to be here. Where's the real doctor?" She scoffed, and the woman chuckled as the real doctor stepped forward sheepishly.

"SCP-0. As per your regeneration, we fed you enough sedatives for an week, and your arm is healing nicely. The cut was clean and without infection, so you can take off the cast in an week." The man reported, and Crystal groaned. She rubbed her head, trying to ignore the annoying headache pounding on her skull and strode out of the room, much to the doctor's protests. Bright jogged after her, an smug smirk on her face.

"Our dear Alto heard about your incident and bet an tenner that you would start shouting at the doc when you woke. It's been an while since you had so many sedatives and drugs, after all." Bright laughed while she rolled her eyes.

Her outbursts whenever she got hurt enough to warrant sleep medicine were infamous. She had thrown an entire bed at Glass once when he dropped by for his monthly therapy and asked one too many questions. She had caught it before it hit and apologized hundreds of times, though Glass shrugged it off. For some reason, anything that wasn't designed to boost her health would cause her body to give her horrible symptoms afterwards. They worked perfectly, but somehow she got tortured in exchange. She would be extremely tense and prone to outbursts, almost enough to warrant Keter Class procedures at one point. This time, her headache wasn't as bad, so she must have slept it off. Wait, why was she injured again? Crystal froze, spinning and grabbing Bright by the shoulders.

"Whoa there sweetheart. I know what you are thinking, but hear me out. Nothing happened while you were out, I swear. 076-2 has been inactive since your absence, usually staying in his coffin or just wandering 076-1." Bright explained quickly, removing her hands. She relaxed slightly and stepped back, breathing out an sigh of relief. "All right then! Now, since we now have one of extremely rare moments of time together, wanna stir up some trouble for the future?" Bright declared loudly, causing several junior researchers to stare while the smarter ones ran. Crystal grinned, wide and big as her mind ran with ideas. Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Able was slumbering in his coffin when he awoke to the large metal door of his chamber opening. Annoyed at being awoken by the intruder, he slammed his coffin open, sword already half summoned when he saw who it was.

Crystal was standing there, one eyebrow raised as she walked in, holding an large roll of sheets(?) and wore an backpack. His eyes went to the strange bandage covering the arm he stabbed and scowled slightly. He watched as the girl plopped down and began to unroll the sheet, revealing some kind of thin mattress. He edged closer as Crystal pushed the mattress to one side and began rummaging through her bag.

Able cocked his head, wondering what on earth the girl was doing. Obviously she had been living among humans for far too long. She paused and looked up to him, waiting for something. He sighed and gave in, eager to avoid the topic of their last fight.

"What are you doing?" He asked crouching down beside her. "Glad you asked! According to the doctor, I need to rest for at least an week, but I still have to guard you, so I figured I make myself comfortable!" She beamed at him and pulled out some kind of box from her bag. He poked at the strange mattress, finding it similar to an thick blanket.

"That's an futon, and it's mine, no touching. Now let's play Risk!" The girl spoke, opening the box and pulling out piles of tiny things. He picked one up and examined it to find that it was shaped into an likeness similar to the armed men 'guarding' him. There were dozens of them, shaped differently but usually in the shape of humans. He frowned as Crystal took out an large piece of paper and placed it flat on the ground.

"Okay, so you play this game by..."

* * *

Crystal hummed, moving her queen 3 squares to the right. Able cursed as she blocked his king's escape route and flicked over his king.

"I win, sucker!" She whooped, jumping up while Able scowled. They both turned at the soft knock on the large door, and she went to open it. There stood Doctor Red and an bunch of his assistants holding an stack of files. Crystal stepped back, causing them to pause at the variety of items strewn across the floor. There was the futon, and an stack of books related to war next to Able. The Risk game was tossed aside after an big defeat on Crystal's part, and now they were playing chess. Able glared at the newcomers, still annoyed at his defeat. The assistants cowered behind Dr. Red, still unfamiliar with SCP-076.

"...What are you doing? Who authorized this?" Crystal grinned at the question and passed him an piece of paper. Dr. Red read it and yelped, nearly dropping the paper. "When did you get in contact with Dr. Bright?" He demanded, scanning the paper again.

"This morning! He approved everything, and it's not like I asked for anything dangerous!" She retorted, retreating back to Able who grabbed more chips. Red sighed and rubbed his forehead, scanning the room just in case.

"Able! Let's play tic-tac-toe!"

"Crystal, NO!"

* * *

Crystal yawned, watching Able scowl at the tic-tac-toe table. Dr. Red sat nearby, looking defeated as he watched them, checking some papers. They had been playing for hours, only stopping once in an while. The score was 56-48, with Crystal in the lead. All she had to do was go first, capture the middle, then make it look like she was just stopping Able but actually winning.

An dozen games passed before Able figured it out, but it was too late. Now all she had to do was to end the game with an tie, effectively increasing their points but never closing the gap. She wondered how Dr. Bright had played if it took Able so long to figure it out. She smirked as the game ended with an tie once again. Able, with his noble warrior spirit and whatnot, would never ask to go first, thus conceding the middle square advantage. Even if he did, Crystal would stop his routes. She had taken great care, and supposed Dr. Bright had probably done the same thing, winning an little and ending the game with ties.

"How long are we gonna play? I'm winning, fair and square." Able growled, ignoring her as he grabbed an fresh sheet of paper.

"An few more games, okay? Then we need to talk about your MTF thing." She stretched, placing an cross in the middle.

-5 games later-

Able scowled, sitting next to the girl as they faced Dr. Red. In the end he lost in an similar fashion to that man last time, the one with the strange amulet, except that this only lasted several hours.

"Now, as per Project Able, an new task force with SCP-076 as the leader will be formed. Omega-7, Pandora's Box." Crystal hummed at the name and gestured for the man to continue. "We have prepared an group of elite task force members that 076 can pick from. In addition, SCP-105 will be introduced in hopes of 076 allowing them in. 076 may have an non-lethal competition with them and judge them worthy." Dr. Red finished and the girl nodded approvingly.

"Crystal, can you bring 076 to the training area at the appointed meeting time in your email to approve his team?" Dr. Red asked, receiving an nod from the girl and left the chamber with his assistants. When they were gone, Crystal yawned and stalked to her 'futon', curling up in it after telling him to sleep. Able stared at the huddled form before stepping into his coffin, carefully closing the door after him.

He stood there silently, his sensitive hearing picking up the girl's peaceful and even breathing. He closed his eyes and slowly, quietly, fell asleep.


	10. Recruiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, i have been waiting months to write that one scene with Able and a shirt

Agent Serena Jade was being transferred to Site-25, where she would be guarding SCP-076.

She had formerly been an long-time guard at SCP-682, having somehow survived multiple breaches with it. She would hold out long enough for back-up, or occasionally even push back the damm lizard.

Each time she would heal from her various injuries and be sent back again and again. She did not complain and braved the job repeatedly, letting loose her machine guns and grenades at the ancient lizard until it stopped coming.

She was also Ex-Marine, had multiple surgeries, knew there were differences in her blood and others due to the operations, having tasted it and getting sprayed with blood from dying bodies.

In short, she was tough shit.

Then SCP-0 apparently pulled some strings and brought her here for possible recruitment into the new Task Force they were making: Omega-Seven, Pandora's Box.

Serena wasn't an idiot, she knew the stories about SCP-076, Able. An ancient unkillable demigod that wanted to do nothing but slaughter.

But then there were the newer stories she had heard since arriving, the ones that said SCP-0, Crystal, had somehow tamed the beast/man, and while still prone to slaughter, was much calmer. However, everybody still told her to watch out and not drop her guard.

Crystal did her best, but there were still casualties once in an while. So Serena made her way to work, fully expecting an absolute shit day that might have her dead or dying, and instead found something completely unexpected.

Crystal trying to get Able, someone from God knows where, to wear an shirt. It was an nice shirt, obviously high quality and an solid black. So there it was, with Crystal telling Able to wear an goddam shirt because no one needed to get depressed over him having abs only seen in Photoshops and movies. God save her.

* * *

Crystal jabbed Able's shoulder, causing the man to grumble as he slipped on the shirt. Ignoring the mutters about restricting and stuffy, she turned to see an woman staring wide-eyed at them. Shit.

"Um, who are you?" Crystal began, shaking the woman out her reverie.

"Ah, I'm Agent Serena Jade ma'am!" Serena spoke, saluting her hurriedly. **Oh, the new recruit!** Crystal remembered, pulled out the agent's file from her bag and handing it to Serena.

"This contains details about your job, and everything else you need to know. Able, what do you think?" She asked, turning to the sulking man.

Able stared down Serena, looming over her as she glared back. He looked on before suddenly summoning an sword and driving it into the ground before the poor woman.

Serena trembled but impressively did not yelp or scream, causing Able nod approvingly before walking away. Crystal sighed, giving Serena an thumbs-up and chasing after hi.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She asked, keeping pace with the man. "Food." He answered curtly, and she dug out an bag of chips from her bag, offering it to him like an sacrifice. Able grabbed it and tore into it eagerly, giving an few to her after some pestering.

"Too many humans might be an bunch of disgusting cowards, but at least they make good food." He spoke and Crystal rolled her eyes. They headed to his testing room and she flopped onto an newly-installed couch, grabbing an book at random to read.

Able did some exercises while they waited for the rest of his team to arrive. She could hardly wait for when Iris got here. Sure, Able might not like how soft-hearted the blond was, but that's why Iris would be part of the info gathering team.

Team Able and Iris of Omega-Seven, both led by SCPS. **The Foundation's trying something new,** Crystal thought idly. **I wonder if it would last.**

* * *

Able followed Crystal to meet the potential recruits he had to choose from. While he highly doubted any of them would actually be worthy of his respect, some might eventually hold their own against him.

Like that woman from earlier, the one named...Serena? He turned his attention back to Crystal, who was opening an door. They entered an training room with an huge track that looped around the room.

Crystal gave him an sharp look, telling him to play nice as they walked towards an bunch of humans in the middle, his future 'team'. Able observed them for an moment before suddenly snarling at them, scowling when a few of them yelped or screamed.

"Those five," He proclaimed, pointing at the noisy humans, "make them leave." Crystal sighed and gestured for them to leave while he surveyed the remaining dozen or so people.

"All of you, get on that track and run 20 laps! Last half get the hell out!" He barked, sounding like an terrifying trainer with an Spartan attitude. Crystal really shouldn't have taught the man how to speak normally.

Soon, they were down to four people who were in an various states of exhaustion, having passed his hellish tests. Able nodded approvingly, and Crystal handed out their files before pulling him along.

They entered another room, one filled with dozens of pillars. He noted that guards were stationed at the door they came through, more than usual.

Crystal suddenly whooped and ran towards an previously unnoticed blonde-haired girl.

She appeared even younger than Crystal, though he knew now that the albino was far older than she looked, though not as much as him. Crystal led the blonde towards him, the latter hiding fearfully behind her. Able frowned, wondering who the girl was.

"Able, this is Iris. Iris, this is Able." Crystal introduced, subtly giving him an look that said 'If-you-hurt-her-I-will-kill-you-painfully.' He rolled his eyes, inspecting the trembling girl.

"She looks weak." He said finally, and noted an small spark in the girl's eyes as he said so.

"Iris is an skip, and has powers that will be useful to you. As such, we have an competition set up for you. If Iris wins, she joins, she loses, she doesn't." Crystal spoke, explaining about the competition. He simply had to activate more of the devices than 'Iris', to win. They both stood at the start, and the girl was fiddling with some device on her neck.

Crystal shouted "Go!" and he took off for the nearest pillar, pressing the activation button as he passed. The blonde held up the device, which let off an series of lights before dispensing some papers.

Able watched her as he ran, having already activated an dozen pillars. He blinked as an huge hand suddenly appeared near him, pressing the buttons on nearby pillars. He didn't slow, throwing an glance at Iris, who's hand was in the paper somehow. That must be her power, he mused as he ran faster. This would be interesting.

* * *

Crystal coughed, giggling slightly as she patted an sulking Able. Dr. Red cleared his throat, smiling slightly as he debriefed them.

"Well then, SCP-105, Iris, you are officially part of Task Force Omega-Seven." He proclaimed, passing the blonde an certificate. Crystal whooped, hugging Iris tightly and congratulating her. "I knew you would win!" She cheered, ignoring Able's glaring.

"Iris, please head to your new rooms. Crystal, please bring Able back to his chamber." Red instructed and Crystal tugged the sulking man along.

She rolled her eyes as Able slunk after her, annoyed at being defeated. She knew that the man was secretly pleased at Iris's power and addition. Maybe tomorrow he would be more welcoming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment!


	11. Training

Crystal opened her eyes to see Able looming above her.

"Wake up. It's time for training!" The man snapped, glaring at her.

"I don't wanna!" She whined, burrowing into her futon. "Why do I have to get up at-" She peeked out to check her watch. "5 am in the stupid morning? The team's not coming until 7am! Plus it's an frigging Saturday!" She finished, glaring at Able.

She rolled over and yelped as two large and tattooed arms suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders. Able yanked her away from her glorious futon and into the cold. (Seriously, why was SCP-076-1 so fucking cold? Even if she could tolerate it, it was still lower than she was used to.)

She let loose a long string of curses as Able kicked open the door and practically tossed her out like an rag doll. She flipped in mid-air, landing gracefully in a crouch, as opposed to her 'take-off'. She straightened, spinning to growl at Able as he marched out. The man snarled back and glared at Serena as she cocked a gun at him.

Crystal waved away the woman, sighing as she stared at Able. Able held her stare for a few moments before looking away and tugging at one of the necklaces adorning his neck. As close to a apology as she would get. She grinned and was about to head to the training room when she realized Serena was guarding Able. But she told Omega-7 to report for training at 8 am, since Able's training would make them cry. She narrowed her eyes at the woman, who had the decency to look sheepish.

Crystal gestured for her to take a break and pulled Able to the training room. She hoped Iris got here fine.

* * *

Iris lifted her camera, snapping a quick photo of her new room on Site-25. Her two guards watched her warily, but as far as they could tell she wasn't doing anything wrong. She left with them trailing after her as she headed for the training room.

As she went, her mind ran off with dozens of scenarios, each with Able killing her of her failing his training. She shuddered as she approached the training room and noticed a small group of people crowding at the entrance. A quick survey told her they were all Omega-7 personnel as she elbowed her way to the front.

Eyes snapped to her and they parted to let her to the door. As one of the three SCPS and the most normal one, everyone immediately looked to her for advice on how to deal with the two overpowered demons most likely beyond the door. She sighed, steeling herself with a deep breath as she went to open the door. She walked in, the rest filing after her to look around at the room.

Equipment lined one corner of the huge room, from treadmills to racks of weights. The only other door opened to a large courtyard with a running track looping it and bleachers. There was a arena in the middle of the room, with racks lined with weapons, from guns to swords nearby. Iris gaped at the huge room the size of her old neighborhood and noticed a hush had fallen.

She turned and finally noticed Able nearby doing one handed push-ups with Crystal sitting on him for some reasons. To make it harder? Everyone collectively noted that the warrior was counting to the thousands without a single bead of sweat on his face. Crystal looked up from where she was typing away from her phone and spotted them.

"Oh! You guys are here. Don't be shy, come on over!" The albino waved, gesturing for them to come closer. "I would greet you properly, but I'm helping Able with his exercise first." Crystal explained, pulling lightly on the man's long ponytail. Everyone gaped at her, blinking as Able simply looked annoyed. "He doesn't like his training being interrupted."

Iris's breath caught as Able glared at them and suppressed the urge to flinch. The man didn't pause as Crystal hopped off and started to do one-handed handstands. Crystal told her to never appear weak in front of Able and to always be on guard. She doubted that she would ever stop fearing Able or be comfortable with him, not like Crystal could. Said woman cleared her throat, drawing attention.

"Right, all of you do your warm-ups and all that stuff. Just be ready in...5 minutes." Crystal finished, looking at Able. The man grunted, causing everyone to do as Crystal said. Iris lingered around, fiddling with her camera. To think the Foundation would let her keep her camera during training as well as missions! She smiled, sneaking a glance at Crystal and Able.

With a quick click and a flash, she had taken a photo of the two. Crystal raised a eyebrow at her while Able paused and shot her a annoyed look. She scrambled away and tucked herself in a corner, looking at the photo as it finished developing. The people in the photo began to move, looking like a video to Iris alone.

Able had stopped his exercise and was talking with Crystal about something as the albino facepalmed. They bantered back and forth, but Iris noted that Able had a amused glint in his eye. Maybe the warrior wasn't so scary after all.

She jumped as the man suddenly looked up and heard his voice in real time, shouting for them to gather up. There was a malicious glint in his eyes as he glared at everyone. Maybe not.

* * *

Able scowled as he eyed the pathetic group before him. Crystal was standing next to him, making sure that he didn't go ballistic.

"Right. I'm supposed to transform you humans into something worthwhile. Here's my first rule then. I will be the one to challenge the strongest. I do not care for any of your rules, you will not interfere with my fight. Understood?" He glared menacingly at them, scoffing as they shook.

"Get to the track and give me 20 laps! I'm timing you!" He roared, startling them into action. He watched as they started jogging around the track and yelled at them to hurry it up.

"You're included Crystal." He grunted, causing the albino to sigh and take off. Able smirked as everyone gaped, watching her fly past effortlessly at superhuman speed. "You get 50 laps!" He shouted, causing the albino to let loose a string of curses. The rest were still finishing their first.

"Hurry up!" He barked, provoking several into action. He fiddled with the device that Crystal had explained to him earlier, checking the 'stopwatch' function. Human devices were surprisingly useful. He scowled as he saw two minutes had passed yet the humans were barely on their 2nd lap while Crystal was already nearing her 10th. Weak. He continued to jog alongside them, throwing daggers at them occasionally and rolled his eyes at the yelps he got. Like he was going to actually hit them.

"You!" He slowed down to the stragglers, fixating on a certain blond girl. Iris snapped to attention, eyes wide as she started to slow but picked up the pace when he growled.

"You're...Iris, correct? Hurry up. Crystal personally vouched for you, so you better be worth something." He snarled, raising a eyebrow when the words seemed to raise a spark in the girl. She continued to jog, despite her heaving breaths and the sweat coating her forehead.

Able grunted, going back to yell at the rest. She showed promise at least, unlike most of the stragglers that couldn't run to save their lives. It was a miracle the Foundation was even standing with how weak their soldiers were. Crystal called out encouragement as she breezed past, already half-way through her goal while the fastest of the group was only on the 4th lap. Able sighed, knowing they were going to be here for a long time.

-A few hours later-

Able raised an eyebrow at the half-collapsed group before him. A few were bravely standing, knowing that collapsing now would not be healthy. The rest were in varying sates of exhaustion, with the worst unconscious and the best sitting upright as best as they could.

Crystal walked among them, handing out bottles of water and towels. The albino was only slightly out of breath with slight beads of sweat trickling down her face, and that only happened after they sparred.

"Attention!" He barked, causing all but the unconscious to startle.

"I have additional training for you. I want you to each capture a animal. A mouse or cat, I don't care. Then kill it. Slit it's throat, drown it, drop it, any way you want. The purpose is to teach you to be proper soldiers. The Foundation's purpose is to contain, so even if you were one of their soldiers, I highly doubt you have killed anyone." He gave them a condescending look, further proven by how shaken most of them looked.

Iris looked positively revolted, though some like Serena stared coolly at him.

"Do you understand?" He threatened, waiting until he got nods or murmurs of agreement. He dismissed them, watching them leave one-by-one until only Crystal was standing silently next to him.

"Is it necessary?" The girl asked, just like he knew she would. Able responded with a nod, and they fell silent again. They went back to his coffin, though Dr. Red had said if he kept up his good behavior, he would get a proper room of his own. He did not like the sound of that, and had vehemently refused when offered.

"Don't forget, we are meeting General Bowe tomorrow. Be nice." Crystal warned, and he grunted in response. She grinned at him and bid him farewell, even though she would be a few meters away and would still be there in the morning. Able's mouth twitched as she closed the coffin lid and soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! leave a comment!


	12. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday post!!!!

Crystal hummed, skipping lightly through hallways. For once Able wasn't with her, busy with training.

"Crystal! Crystal!" The albino turned at Iris's voice to see the girl running towards her. "Happy birthday!" The blonde cheered, thrusting a small cake towards her.

"I got permission from the kitchen to make one! C'mon, let's eat it!" Iris exclaimed, pulling Crystal outside. They sat at a nearby bench, each eating half the cake. "Thanks Iris. You don't have to do this." Crystal smiled, leaning back contently.

"What are you talking about! Why wouldn't I? Now go, Cain wanted to give you a present too." Iris shooed while Crystal chuckled. Since she was going off-site, might as well pop in to see if any doctors remembered her birthday.

* * *

"Cain! Today's a special day!" Crystal cheered, hugging the man. "Oh, what could it be?" The man asked in a rare display of humor as they walked. "You have a photographic memory Cain. There's no way you forgot." She complained, causing the man to chuckle and hand her a opaque plastic box tied with a ice-blue ribbon.

"I apologise for not wrapping it. This was the closest thing I could get." Cain said apologectially while she peered inside curiously. Inside was a gleaming charm bracelet, with a fire charm already attached.

"Wow! The Foundation let you give me this?" She asked, fastening on the bracelet. "It took quite a bit of work, but I thought I should give you something special for this year; it's been 15 years since we first met." They fell silent, comparing their unchanging appearences since she turned eighteen 7 years ago.

"Don't look so glum, let's go see the rest." Cain said gently, standing up and dusting off. They went around Site-17, collecting various congratulations and presents from the skips.

191 gave her a printed out drawing of her and Crystal, 053 gave her a crayon drawing of Crystal riding 682, which she choked at. They received more gifts like these as they went around, using their unusually high clearance levels to be allowed in.

Sigurrós conjured up some chocolate cake and ice cream for her after some begging directed at Dr. Gears. The man even gave her a random gears charm for her bracelet someone gave him years ago. Soon Crystal parted ways to head to the other sites and visit more friends. She didn't usually do this, but hey, it was her 25th birthday.

"Happy birthday brat." A gruff voice sounded and she spun to catch a beautifully carved dagger. "Thanks Clef." She grinned at the doctor before continuing on. She stopped by to declare the news to 682, getting a eyeroll from the unkillable lizard but a promise not to escape for the day.

"As a very special gift, I will allow you to touch 963! No worries, I'll take it back after a bit!" Dr. Bright joked as she found him in his office. Crystal raised a eyebrow, causing the man to chuckle and throw a hand-written note at her. "It's a 'get out of jail free' card. You get in trouble, show them that and say I made you do it." The doctor winked as she was ushered out.

Crystal continued to roam the various sites, getting cookies from Dr. Glass, 408 spelling the words 'HAPPY BRITHDAY' at Dr. Kondraki's request, all sorts of things. Eventually she returned back to Site-25, getting various greetings from the Omega-7 personnel as she entered their wing, Iris having informed everyone of the occasion.

Crystal sauntered to Able's stone cube, humming to herself. The man still preferred it, which was why the Omega-7 wing was built near it.

"Good afternoon~" She sang as she busted in. Able shot her an annoyed look as she skipped over. Suddenly his hand snaked out to grab her wrist and pull it close. He peered at the bracelet, sniffing at it.

"I smell my brother. Why do you have it on you?" Able snarled, reaching out to yank it off. Crystal jumped back, growling at him.

"He's my friend. I don't care whatever happened between you. He has changed for the better. You? Worse." She retorted, glaring at him. Able gaped for a moment before scowling at her. However, it soon dropped and the man sighed, sitting down on the cold stone floor.

Crystal blinked, surprised by how easily he gave up. She sat down next to him, deliberating how Able didn't immediately start killing at the mention of his brother. He had changed quite a bit from when they first met. She smiled, reaching up to pat his head and giggling at the snap she got in response.

"That girl, Iris. She...she said it was your birthday?" Able asked, staring off into the distance. Crystal tilted her head and nodded cautiously.

Able remained silent, playing with the dozens of necklaces hanging from his neck. He pulled one off and summoned a dagger, carefully sawing off part of the string before deeming it satisfactory. Crystal jumped as his head snapped to her.

"Turn around." He barked and she complied, confused. He looped the necklace around her neck, causing her to jerk in surprise. Able growled warningly and tied the necklace loosely around her neck before twisting her around.

"There. This will be your present. It's bigger and better than his." He said proudly and suddenly looked nervous. Crystal gaped at him for a moment and tugged at the necklace, examining it.

Various animal teeth were strewn across the necklace as well as a few beads here and there. All clean and in top condition, or sharpened in the teeth's' case. She smiled up at Able, giggling as the man harrumphed and turned away.

"Thank you Able. This was very nice of you." She said softly, patting the man's shoulder. He looked very pleased in himself and pulled her up suddenly. He tugged her along, strolling out of his cube to wander the halls.

"Happy birthday Crystal. It was nice to meet you." Able finally spoke after awhile. Crystal grinned, proud of the change in him.

This was the best birthday she ever had.


	13. Agent Adrian Andrews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part is just a shit-post at this point, sorry

Adrian Andrews sat nervously before SCP-076, Able. The skip was glaring at him heavily, obviously irritated at having to meet him. Behind him were two guards, Beatrix Maddox and Serena Jade. Both differed in appearance but had the same no nonsense look on their faces.

"U-um, do you want to play a game?" Adrian asked hesitantly, pulling out a Stratego board. He wanted to try and break the ice, though another look at Able's impassive form had him cursing at himself.

Surprisingly the man agreed and was intently focused on the game. It took a while, but he soon realized the skip's battle strategy and used it to his advantage. He had intended to just let him win, but Able's intensity had him ashamed and trying even harder.

After several tense rounds, Adrian led Able's troops into a trap. Adrian holds back from a whoop and stares worriedly at Able. The man is staring intently at the board, puzzling over something. Adrian was afraid that the man was angry at his loss when the skip let out a barking laugh.

"Congratulations. You're in." Able laughs, shaking his hand so hard Adrian yelped. A look at his two guards show that they were equally confused.

"In what?" Adrian asked, massaging his sore hand. "Task Force Omega-7. You bested me in a game of wits and honor, and has shown great persistence. It is a rather rare trait among you humans." Able continues, checking the clock and waiting for something.

"B-but, I'm a scholar, not a warrior!" He protested weakly, startled by the turn of events. "Now you're both." The skip replied, clapping his shoulder.

Just then Crystal barged in, nearly kicking down the door. The albino looks from Able's hand on his shoulder to the probably desperate look on his own face. She facepalms, sighing and slumping against the wall.

"I sincerely apologize for whatever he did to you. I will not be able to reverse it unfortunately." Crystal spoke, covering her face with her hands. Adrian gaped while Able looked at Crystal.

"Right then. Adrian Andrews, please write out a report and drop it off at my office by 4pm. I'll try to sort it out as best as I can." Crystal spoke, grabbing Able by the arm and dragging him out. Adrian Andrews looks on as Serena and Beatrix follow, the former giving him a sympathetic look. He sighs, slumping into his chair and groaning.

Just what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Crystal drummed her fingers on her laptop, writing up a report about Adrian Andrews. He had replaced Dr. ████████████████████, and she doubted his superiors would let him miss this opportunity.

Meanwhile she had to explain why the heck was he joining their team in the first place. God dammit Able. Couldn't he go on for a few hours without her? She scowled, typing out one last sentence before submitting the report. Just then Able slammed the door open, stomping into her office.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." She whispered under her breath, shutting down her computer. "So, Adrian Andrews, eh?" She asked, spinning in her chair to face him.

"A good team cannot be only made up of warriors. Wits are needed too." Crystal raised a eyebrow at the skip's words. He was obviously a act-first-think-later type of guy, but outside of battle he was surprisingly thoughtful.

"Fine, fine. I'll told him to show up for tomorrow's training. But seriously, warn me better next time. Don't just suddenly recruit a new member." She sighed, getting up from her chair and stretching.

Able huffed, following her outside. He tugged on his bomb collar, one that was already weeks old and still counting. Crystal felt proud of that and gave him a smile. The man had grown soft, despite his various protests.

And hey, he might be a 'Everybody is shit because I said so' kind of guy, but he was also a 'This people are pieces of shit, but they are my pieces of shit' kind of guy. She hummed, practically dragging Able to the cafeteria.

"You need to learn to get along with people better." Crystal jabbed a finger in his direction, earning a scowl. "Now, how do you be nice to people?" She asked, folding her arms. "Not kill them." Able snapped back.

"Ho ho ho, looks like Able's learned sarcasm." Crystal clapped slowly, a smirk on her face. "But seriously, all we're doing is grabbing chips and ice cream. Be nice, okay?" She warned, waiting for Able to nod before continuing.

The moment they stepped into the cafeteria everyone fell silent. Most of the personnel on Site-25 had seen what a single rampage or Able's did. Not to mention the rumors people had on herself.

Being named SCP-0 when as far as most people knew there wasn't even a real SCP-001 was rather attention-attracting. They joined the line, Crystal flashing the cook her card before grabbing bags of chips.

People gaped as Able grabbed tubs of ice cream as well, staring at their perfect physiques. Their weekly fights could go on for hours, not to mention the personal training they both had. So eating all that food was compulsory at least once a week. They didn't need food in the first place, so binge-eating once in a while barely made a dent in their bodies.

Able shot everyone a scowl, causing a few yelps and others to hurriedly return to their food. Crystal waved to the table where most of the Omega-7 personnel were sitting and walked with Able back to the common room. She wasn't crazy enough to make Able eat in the cafeteria.

She hummed to herself, munching on some sour cream and onion chips. Omega-7 should be getting their first mission in a few weeks or so. Able said that the team was good enough to be out on the battlefield.

Since Omega-7 had both herself and Able, as well as Iris for the information group, their missions would most likely be deadly and involve some Keter Class SCPS to deal with.

It was why Able had been given control of Omega-7's training; the man was terrifying and merciless in his teachings, but the Foundation knew that if anyone could keep the soldiers alive, it was Able. The man had far more experience in battle than her, having lived thousands of years.

Huh.

Able had spent who knows how long alone, seething with rage for his brother and lashing out at anyone who dared to cross his path. Perhaps all this while Able just needed some reassurance that people weren't going to turn on him again, and they would be worthy of standing by his side. And never leave him.

If no one destroyed his coffin permanently, he would continue to live. In a few centuries the Foundation would still be standing, but the people she and Able would have gotten to know would not.

They would only have each other, and she would also have Cain to confide the pains of losing countless friends with. Perhaps in time, if Omega-7 succeeded, Able would know that feeling as well. Then there was Dr. Bright and maybe Alto too. Not to mention the O5 council and other various forever scps.

Crystal jumped as something jabbed her side and realized she had been standing outside the common room for a while. She turned to see Able peering at her, confusion and irritation on his , face and just a hint of worry in his gray eyes.

_Eyes gray,_

_soft and metallic._

_And now,_

_I'm drowning like the Titanic._

Crystal patted his arm, giggling as the man jumped back like he was scalded. He still wasn't used to physical contact that wasn't meant to harm. She hummed contentedly, grabbing one of the tubs of ice cream he was holding, turned on the TV and sat down on the couch.

Able joined her a moment later, and Crystal smiled to herself. Yes, things had certainly changed, perhaps for the better or worse.

**Only time would tell.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment please! They motivate me a lot!  
> 'Eyes blue' have been stuck in my head for way too long


	14. Water fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crack and fluff and angst let's gooooooooooooo

Able sharpened his swords, carefully checking for dents and cracks. Crystal lay nearby, sprawled on the floor of the Omega-7 common room.

"I'm bored." She complained, sluggishly getting up. He ignored her, returning his weapons to his storage portal.

"Oh! Let's have a water fight! It's summer anyway!" The girl's eyes lit up with glee and he wisely leaned away. "It'll be fun. Besides, you need a bath since you haven't died yet." Crystal sprang to her feet, telling him to meet at the courtyard before rushing out.

Able stared after her for a moment before getting up lest she drag him outside later.

* * *

Able leaned against a pillar, standing next to Crystal as she excitedly explained the rules to the Omega-7 personnel.

"If you get hit once you're automatically out. No hitting of private parts, eyes can only be hit with a balloon. If you do then the person hit won't be out. Other than that, free for all!" She cheered, already wielding double water guns and water balloons.

He was also holding a bag filled with water balloons, unwilling to use a water gun. Everyone was staring at them with wide and confused eyes, obviously unsure of what to do. Iris hesitantly stepped forward, picking up a small squirt gun from the pile and going to refill it. The rest followed suit and stepped back into line.

"Winner gets a drink from everyone and doesn't have to do dishes for a week. Ready, set, GO!" Of course, the field exploded into mad chaos. Water squirted everywhere and balloons flew, hitting people almost immediately.

Able sighed, stepping out of the way of a stray water bullet and readied his balloons. He threw them with amazing precision, hitting people square in their heads or backs. Soon people started to rally against him, and he was forced to dodge.

 **This was good practice,** he supposed.

It taught them how to avoid bullets in the future. While the water travelled nowhere as fast as a real bullet, it was still a good simulation. He ducked and caught a incoming water balloon, hurling it back at the assailant. He could see Crystal on the other side of the courtyard, laughing as she shot her guns in a wide spray that hit everyone.

Iris walked out chuckling after Crystal shot both her water guns at her. Serena and Beatrix had resolved to work together until Able threw all his balloons at them at point-blank range. An break was called for the few remaining participants to refill their guns and restock their balloons.

Soon it was down to Able and Crystal, of course. They eyed each other, calculating the odds of taking a shot without being hit first. Omega-7 watched in tensed anticipation, straining to see who hit first.

 **It would be hard to gauge who would win,** Able mused. This was not a life-and-death situation, Crystal filled with her usual childish excitement and Able with his competitive streak. It depended on who was more eager to win.

They fired warning shots, testing each others defenses. And then Able struck. He pounced, grabbing the opening and dropped half a dozen balloons on Crystal. She was half a second too late to dodge and a balloon clipped her shoulder, exploding in a shower of water.

She let out a impressive string of both Sumerian and English curses, mixed with a few other languages. She huffed, cocked her gun and shot his head. He smirked at the childish move and reached out to break the Nerf gun. Crystal punched him at that and kicked the pieces of the gun, sending them flying so hard they embedded themselves in a nearby tree.

To the crowd watching, it was a - _unintended on Crystal's part_ \- reminder. **We are far above you,** was the warning Able intended to send.

**We have power beyond imagination.**

He raked his gaze across his team, singling out those with potential. "Able?" He blinked and looked back to Crystal. She was staring at him, head tilted in confusion.

"Nothing. Let's go." He grumbled, stomping away. "Owe me a coke!" The girl sang, skipping after him. He rolled his eyes, feeling his lips curl up at the corners.

* * *

Crystal watched Able teach Agent AA some kind of martial arts. The man didn't like guns, and made sure all of Omega-7 knew at least a few basic punches and kicks instead of just relying on firearms.

She slid off her seat, going over to where Iris was hitting a dummy weakly. That didn't mean that her friend hadn't changed from her time as part of OmegA-7, of course. There was a new fire in the blonde's eyes and her body was showing some muscle.

Crystal wondered if the girl would be alright out in the field. As a SCP herself, Crystal wasn't usually allowed outside a Foundation Facility, despite her special conditions. She was a last resort, only sent out when the causalities got too high or the mission was perfect with someone of her skills. Risk was another factor too. 

But they were a Mobile Task Force now, and as Able's second-in-command, unless she was dead or dying she would be going where he went. Same goes for Iris, who was the leader of her information-gathering team.

She shook off her thoughts and tapped Iris's shoulder, telling her to put more power in her swing. They spent the next half a hour like that; making sure Iris would automatically keep her thumb outside her fist and brace herself before punching.

She wandered off, leaving Iris to punch the dummy with more vigor. Crystal weaved through Omega-7, throwing out tips and pointers or a nudge with telekinesis to straighten a stance. She circled back full round and headed over to Able, who was now at the bleachers. She sat down next to him, watching their team train.

"Not bad. We're probably more advanced then you average MTF by now. They should be ready to go on a mission in a few more weeks." She stated, propping up her chin on her arm. Able grunted, leaning back as he surveyed the field.

"You did a great job Able. I'm proud." Crystal smiled at the man, eyes straying to the months-old bomb collar still attached to his neck. Able looked pleased at the praise, giving her a fanged smile.

"We'll see. They still have their final exams." She tensed at the words, remembering what his 'final exam' meant.

"Your exam seems unnecessarily cruel." She said softly, closing her eyes.

"It is needed. They must learn how to be cold and cruel and strong, or the Foundation will tear them down." Able growled softly, a tinge of sadness in his eyes.

Crystal considered the words, wondering if Able had started caring more for his team. She nodded and they both sat in silence until training time was over.

It was a nice, peaceful silence.


	15. Immortality

_I wash and I wash, but I can't seem to get it out_ **\- An excerpt from Agent AA's log.**

Adrian Andrews groaned as he got up, stretching out his sore muscles. He doubted he would ever get used to Able's harsh training regime. The first day, he collapsed in a hour. He slept half the weekend away too, and it was glorious.

Months later, the worse he had was a sprain and very sore muscles. He sighed and began his morning stretches. At least now most of his pains melted away after a few stretches and warm-ups. And after some intense negotiation between Able and Crystal - _bless her_ \- they were allowed free time on Wednesday as well as the weekends.

Able had taken up teaching him some sort of martial arts that seemed to be designed to torture him. But Able had been impressed with his progress, and Adrian felt proud of himself. He respected his leader in a strange mixture of fear and awe. Most of the team felt the same way too.

They would straighten and get to work with renewed energy when Able appeared, wanting to impress him. Some of this was due to Crystal, who made the man seem significantly less terrifying.

The woman was mysterious and no one in the team had been given her file to read. They had all read Able's file in preparation, but had almost nothing on Crystal. 'Don't ask too many questions' was the the only advice they had been given. Only Iris knew anything, and she said Crystal was to be trusted.

Crystal had been nothing but nice to them. Each day they were greeted with a menacing scowl from Able and a cheerful smile from Crystal. The contrast was so sharp it had taken a while to get used to it.

Adrian chuckled at the memory and brushed his teeth. He got dressed and headed for the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee before dumping a packet of sugar inside. Everyone on Team Able drank coffee at some point to keep up with Able. He didn't know about Team Iris though.

It wasn't fair, honestly, as according to all tests Crystal and Able had human bodies. They had just had godly strength and near limitless stamina. Oh, and Able could shrug off bullet wounds while Crystsl could - _slowly, but still_ \- regenerate.

Adrian downed his coffee and closed his eyes, letting the caffiene do it's job. He was supposed to meet with Able alone later for his 'final exam'. It was apparently different for everybody, but it wasn't pleasant.

Iris had retched in the toilet for half a hour after hers while Beatrix locked herself in her room. Able was the only person present for the exam, though Crystal knew the details.

It was just barely humane, and would apprently be part of their job. That's what Crystal told them after comforting whoever just had their exam. Crystal was different on those days, looking irritated as she faced off Able. Especially when it was Iris's turn.

Nevertheless, everyone went through it in the end. Now it was his turn. Adrian shuddered, downing his coffee and heading for the testing room. By the time he reached it his mind had already considered hundreds of horrifying scenarios.

Adrian paced outside the door, working up the courage to knock. "You can do this, Adrian." He muttered under his breath. Suddenly the door slammed open and Able was glaring at him.

"How long are you going stand there?" The man asked, walking back into the room. Adrian gulped, timidly edging into the room. It was clean, and a table nearby was lined with various surgical equipment. He stared at them for a moment, shivering before turning to the rest of the room.

Able was standing next to a man tied up with ropes in a chair. The man was a D-Class, clad in a orange jumpsuit and was swearing through his gag. Able shot him a terrifying look that shut him up before walking over to Adrian.

"Pick one." The skip instructed. Adrian hesitantly chose a scapel and awaited further orders. "Start cutting." Adrian blinked and began sawing through the D-Class's bonds.

"No!" Able hissed, wrenching his hand away and checking the ropes. He gave them a firm tug and nodded to himself. Adrian looked on in confusion, unsure of what he had done wrong.

"Start cutting." Able says again, and this time he gestures to the D-Class exposed flesh. Adrian felt himself grow pale at what Able was suggesting. "N-no!" He protested weakly, backing away. Able rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm, holding him in place.

"You will. Or I will kill dozens of you humans and spare you so you can watch before Crystal even reaches me. If you weren't part of my team, I would have killed you for refusing." Able hissed.

They stared at each other for a long time. The man reached into the shadows and pulled out a black sword. Adrian gripped his scapel and swung.

* * *

Half a hour later Adrian stumbled out, somehow making it to his room before collapsing. He breathed heavily, trying to scrub the images from his mind. He crawled to his bathroom and doused himself with scalding hot water, trying to forget.

It didn't work.

Crystal found him curled up on the floor later. He looked at her and pushed himself up. The skip continued to stare at him, waiting. "Why?" The word came out as a croak as he shook.

"Because he's not like you. He's not like me either. He sees the world entirely different. It's what happens when you've killed your whole life. He's the Abel from the Bible. There was a lot of discussion about that. Able or Abel? I asked and he said, A-b-l-e. So either the book's wrong or him." Adrian blinked at the sudden torrent of words.

"Maybe once he tried to live normally. But the part in him withered away a long time ago. It really depends on the person when it comes to immortality. It's humanity's greatest dream. But unless everyone was immortal, most people won't enjoy it. Of course, we got the power-hungry guys and those who have a reason to live forever. But give a random dude immortality and the guy's got to watch everyone he loves die. That's not good." Crystal continues, her eyes blank.

"I'm only happy now because I have yet to live a lifetime with the Foundation. I have yet to see Iris and all the other doctors I know die while I remain young and healthy. Of course, I'll still have a few senior staff and other immortal scps. But it'll still hurt, you know? Cain told me long ago how tired he was of being the only one to remember. Able does too, but he doesn't care. He didn't awaken often enough to get bored or attatched. I don't want to know what happens when all of you reach the end of the road. I don't want to be the one remembering all of you when I think about my past."

Adrian Andrews watched as tears trickled silently down Crystal's cheeks. They sat there for a long time in silence. Crystal finally wiped away her tears and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't take what Able said too hard. If it comes down to it, I will stop him. But I don't think he will." She left. There, all alone, Adrian finally cried and cried and cried out all the tears he had.

Not for what he had done earlier, but also for the new burden of knowledge given to him.


	16. Mission

Crystal sat on the floor, thinking about Agent AA. Every last thing she said was true. The only thing left out was that she could die. Unlike Cain and Able, who were cursed to remain unkillable, she only did not age.

If you beheaded her or something she would be dead forever. That won't happen though. She was too valuable to the Foundation and too skilled for SCPS to kill her. The only way was suicide. But she couldn't, because she couldn't leave the Foundation and her friends at the mercy of the world and more. She couldn't leave Cain, who mourned his crimes and fallen friends. She couldn't let 682 rampage. She couldn't leave Dr. Bright to slowly go mad. She couldn't leave Dr. Clef, who was as good as a father to her, without someone who knew him. She couldn't leave them all behind.

Not even to follow her own friends. Because Crystal had always been stubborn like that. Too ready to stand in the way of danger. And now there was Able to add to her list.

Able, who would kill hundreds without her there to stop him. He had gotten used to being occupied and would not like being bored again. Especially now that he had a opponent as powerful as her. He was her life now, and Crystal didn't mind that. In time, if Able continued his behaviour they would be given more priveliges anyway. She sighed and got up, dusting herself off. She stopped by the weapon station and grabbed her katana. Crystal entered the training room and headed to the front.

"We got a mission." She called, claping her hands. Everyone paused, looking up from their exercise. Omega-7 had recently been split into Team Able and Iris after Able deemed that they were at the right level. So Team Able continued training while Team Iris worked on information gathering. And now it was time for a mission.

"All of you suit up and head to the deployment bay in fifteen. No need for a cover story since it's Halloween. Dr. Red will brief you." Crystal ordered, dismissing them. She gave Iris the same message and turned to Able. The man looked excited, already fidgeting with a polished dagger.

"Not yet. You can wear your normal outfit by the way." She chided and went to put on her costume. Able snickered significantly at it, earning a punch. She was wearing a kimono and nine fluffy pinned-on tails that brushed the floor. Basically, she was supposed to be a Kitsune, a Japanese Yokai. Crystal sighed, donning her fox mask.

"I kinda wanna show this to 953." She commented to Dr. Red. "I'm sure she'll be honored." The man deadpanned, amusement in his eyes. Iris giggled, flaunting her sensible leather jacket and pants. The girl quickly arranged photos in her vest and snapped a few more of Team Able.

The team was wearing large suits that reminded her of super soldiers from a game. Crystal did a expermiental lunge at Able, who blocked it easily. The kimono was surprisingly easy to move in. Unfortunately it was long. She floated in the air slightly, not enough to be noticable. She walked, imagining a block of solid air a inch before the ground.

"Good enough. Let's go." Omega-7 dispersed into two vans, Team Able and Team Iris. Crystal hurriedly briefed Able as they went off. It was Adrian's first mission, so she hoped he would be fine. Actually, she just hoped the whole mission went alright.

* * *

Able jumped out of the vehicle before it stopped moving and waited impatiently for his team to land. Crystal floated over, radiating 'Why do you do this' even with a mask on. "Follow me, no questions asked." He barked as his soldiers got into formation. Crystal drifted beside him, looking...strange somehow.

Able felt like the woman would disappear at any second. He wore his usual outfit and carried one of his favourite weapons, a large, traingular black blade. They made their way to the small human settlement Crystal refered to as a neighbourhood.

Everywhere he could see small children running about with baskets of sweets, wearing strange clothes. Halloween was a holiday that involved going houses and asking for sweets. He smirked, imagining the trick he would play if he did not receive a treat. Children were staring at them, and one ran up to Crystal and asked her for something. The woman patted the boy's head and gave him a lolipop. The boy ran back to his friends and began talking in hushed whispers.

"Well, this is Europe. I doubt they even know what I'm supposed to be." Crystal told him, humming lightly to herself. They made their way to this party, where the target was in the sewers diectly below. A girl walked up to him and was either drunk or rude as she repeatedly invaded his personal space. Probably both. No matter how much he glared she would not stop bothering him.

In the end Crystal had to drag him away when he raised his sword. A few more moments and he would have snapped and killed her. Once they were in the sewers Crystal of course cracked up, wheezing about how the annoying girl kept trying to hit on the 'tall, brooding goth guy', refering to him. She got a scowl for that.

Anyway, they reached the site, where people were setting up claymore mines. "Iris, take a photo." Crystal instructed before going to talk to the operative. They split into three teams, him leading the 'Special Elements' squad. Good, he had Crystal, Iris and Adrian with him. The last one would need the experience.

Able smirked as they went into the danger area and leaned forward, sniffing the air. Crystal removed her mask, her sapphire eyes now glowing in the near-darkness. Strange, how sometimes her eyes were midnight or jewels or just dark blue.

"Let's go!" She cheered, keeping pace with him. Able watched her stalk forward in interest. He had never seen her in battle other than with him. Instantly the woman was half-crouching, floating to minimise noise as her eyes dulled.

 **So this is what your hunting mode looks like,** he mused, watching the woman drift along. Once again, her outfit made her look otherworldly, reminding Able of the ghosts in the horror movies Crystal was fond of.

They kept walking around for a bit until Crystal paused. Then the thing reached out and grabbed Adrian Andrews, dragging him into the sewage. Instantly Able dived in, just barely missing the man's arm. Adrian wasn't in danger of drowning, since the suit had air inside it somehow. Able felt something brush his arm before grabbing it tightly and pulling him under.

 **It's probably choking Agent AA right now,** he noted absentmindedly as the creature did the same thing. He sliced off the appendage easily and swam deeper, trying to find the main body.

Really, this place was absolutely filthy with how murky the water is. Crystal was probably still above actually. Her clothes were not suited for water and her fire wouldn't work.

Her telekinesis, perhaps? There was no sign of it, and Able was sure her weight limit was pretty much himself. He finally saw Agent AA floating limply in the water as tentacles probed for a crack in his suit. The man had probably blacked out with the lack of air.

Able blinked as Agent AA was yanked sharply to the surface, thouh still unconsious. His ears detected a splash as the man surfaced and deduced Crystal was the cause. So she could use her powers without needing a line of sight.

Able quickly seized a tentacle before it retreated and felt his way to the main body. Then he began hacking.

He surfaced several minutes later, dragging the chopped-up corpse with him. Crystal was sitting on the floor, waiting patiently for him while Beatrix Maddox and a few others stared wide-eyed.

"Agent AA is fine. Did you kill it?" Crystal asked, looking bored. He heaved the mangled body onto the ledge in response, causing his team to recoil in fear and disgust. Crystal poked at the monster with a dagger a few times before nodding to herself.

"Alright. You guys bring this squid-bicycle-monster thing back. I'm gonna go find and burn the eggs with Able. We don't want dozens of this things swimming around." Crystal instructed, dusting off her dress. Able pulled himself up, faintly annoyed by the thought of having to find the eggs back in the water.

"All you have to do is find one and show me. Then I can just pull them out with telekinesis and burn them." Crystal patted his arm and gestured back to the water. Able sighed but jumped back in. At least he knew where the nest was and had gotten to fight something.


	17. Infection

Able looked around. They were in a small mining town outside of ██████████, here to destroy some sort of infection. He could see the infected now, lumbering about. They looked liked they were crying blood, with the parasites coming out of their eyes. His team stood to attention behind him and Crystal, awaiting orders.

"Open fire." Crystal commanded, drawing her katana. Instantly gunfire filled the air, aimed at the things. The things stumbled but didn't stop as the bullets bit their flesh, continuing forward.

Able held up a hand to pause the guns and walked forward. A black sword fell into his hand, and he chopped off one of the things' arms. He watched in interest as the fallen limb shriveled up while a new arm began to grow.

"Hyper-regeneration. Slice it in half?" Crystal suggested, stepping up beside him. He complied, and they both watched in morbid fascination as tendrils of flesh sprouted from the thing's lower half to grab the fallen upper half. Then it placed it's upper half back on it's lower half, like some sort of puzzle.

Crystal kicked the thing back as it lunged for them again, sending it flying. A large fireball appeared in her hand, which was lobbed at the still flying infected. The infected caught fire well enough, but it didn't seem too bothered by anything. It looked like the infection was growing even better, actually.

"Okayyyy, change of plans." Crystal noted, as the fire finally went out to reveal the infected to be in perfect condition. "All of you find a target and throw a grenade at it!" Able barked. The things exploded well enough, but it scattered some black dust that made Crystal freeze.

"Don't touch the dust! I think they're spores!" Crystal shouted, backing away. His team instantly scrambled back, strapping on gas masks as Able observed the tiny 'spores'. His instincts told him they wouldn't hurt him, but he might as well go back. A loud scream caught his attention and he spotted his team crowding around a agent. Said agent had keeled over and was coughing violently.

"She inhaled the spores." One of his agents informed him as they watched warily. The former agent looked up, blood running down her face from the parasite in her eyes. An agent screamed, throwing a grenade at the infected agent.

Instantly everyone backed away, Crystal dragging away the distressed agent. They watched as the bomb rolled to a stop and began spewing out nerve gas. The infected agent wailed, violently hacking out it's organs before finally falling limp. Crystal waved her hand up and down, causing the corpse(?) to rise and fall lifelessly with her telekinesis.

"It's dead." She announced, peering at it. Able grabbed his radio and ordered his team as well as Iris's to resupply. Everyone traded their grenades for nerve gas bombs. "Right. The procedure will be to cover up the buildings with plastic isolation sheets, toss half a dozen bombs in and wait for the gas to clear out. Questions?" Able instructed, surveying his team.

"What about the civilians?" Crystal asked, raising a hand. That was a good question. Most of the causalities would be the humans holed up in their homes and awaiting rescue. "No choice. We have to make sure the infection doesn't spread past this town." He replied, and Crystal obviously did not like the answer.

She formed another fireball, and tossed it from hand to hand until it turned blue. Able paused at the sudden increase in heat from the fire. Interesting. Crystal threw the fireball at one of the infected, which let out a wail before turning into dust. They waited for a bit, but nothing reformed from the ashes.

"You can't kill them all." He said, folding his arms. "Watch me. We can still use the gas bombs, we just aren't flooding the buildings with them." Crystal countered, already bouncing off. Able let out a sigh and snapped for his team to follow the woman's lead.

"Iris. Change of plans, don't gas the buildings. Rescue the civilians if needed and await for the survivors we'll send your way." He growled into the radio and barely waited for an 'Yes!' running to join Crystal.

* * *

Crystal dodged and with a flick of her hand caused the infected to burst into a blue flame torch. She searched the building for any more but came up empty. She walked over to a elementary school and paused, waiting for Able to appear next to her.

"A school. I doubt any survived." Able noted as they kicked down the door to find monsters everywhere. And most of them were children. Crystal froze and reacted without thinking. A wall of blue fire burst down the corridor, incinerating all the infected in their path. Crystal gripped her katana, watching the ashes settle onto the ground.

"A bit unnecessary, but-" Able paused, cocking his ear to the ceiling. She instantly heard what he did, soft music and voices, accompanied by dozens of heartbeats. They looked at each other before dashing up to the second floor and screeched to a stop before an heavily barricaded door. She could hear children, real living children, and a older voice belonging to their teacher.

"Excuse me?" Crystal called, and all activity instantly ceased. "We're here to rescue you. The infected are all gone from the first and second floor." She continued, gesturing for Able to check the other floors. The man rolled his eyes but skulked off, probably adding her request to his list of favors. She could hear shuffling sounds as the teacher walked over.

"Is it really safe?" A hushed whisper issued, fearful. In that moment Crystal knew that the teacher had been keeping her students blissfully unaware of the monsters that roamed outside. It explained the carefree laughter starting up from the children.

"Yes, could you let me in? I'll escort you to the safe point." Crystal answered as pleasantly as she could. There was some shuffling and banging as the teacher removed the barricade, along with shushing at the children.

Finally the door opened a crack, and Crystal was instantly relieved that Able wasn't back to scare the teacher. Even without knowing the man, he still cut a terrifying figure. The door swung open to reveal a young woman and around 20 students crowding behind her.

"Hello. Please follow me." She smiled warmly at them. The students began chattering excitedly while the teacher edged forward hesitantly. "I don't want the children to see the bodies." The woman whispered to her.

Crystal turned over the info before deciding that their memories would be erased anyway. She let a flame spark to life on her palm, which grew into a large tiger that flicked it's tail in disinterest. The students oohed and ahhed while Crystal warned them not to touch. The teacher looked terrified but didn't react, watching the fire tiger stalk off.

Crystal ignored the woman's questioning look and led the group along. The fire tiger would be swallowing up any dead bodies that hadn't been burned outside, and last she checked there were no more living infected. Her stomach twisted as she remembered the infected agent so the tiger knew what to look for.

It had been a loss, but Crystal knew it was necessary. It wasn't uncommon to lose soldiers. Able was still upstairs, and she passed Agent AA on the way out. "Oh, can you lead them to where Iris is? The medics won't be here for another half an hour." She asked the man, passing over the teacher and students.

Adrian looked slightly surprised by the large group she had gathered but quickly ushered them through the door. A quick check showed that there were no longer any infected roaming the streets, and her radio informed her that most of the buildings had been cleared out. Crystal went up to the rooftop to find Able smashing an infected into pieces. He grunted when he noticed her and went over to the roof's edge.

"Your plan was slow." He said, looking at the various survivors going along the street. "It prevented causalities, so it's fine." She replied, dangling her legs over the edge. Able huffed, but she could tell he didn't really mind.

"Race you to Iris!" She whooped, vaulting over the edge. She grinned as Able cursed loudly, dropping down too. Today's mission had been as much of a success as it could.

And that was good enough for her.


	18. It's happening, slowly but surely

Agent Serena Jade watched. She watched her leaders, Crystal and Able interact. She watched them bicker about small things, watched them duel with nothing but joy on their face. Watched Crystal say something and laugh while Able rolled his eyes. Watched them sit together, comfortable in each other's presence. They trusted each other, despite Able's overall attitude and Crystal's power.

 **They were objects,** she reminded herself, **objects with numbers that happened to be warriors**. But they looked so human, acted so naturally, that it was so hard to remember.

Then there was Iris, a young girl forced to be a weapon. She smiled and joked and was overall cheerful, but Serena had seen her vomit after missions. And she wasn't even killing. It hurt, watching it all happen. Serena had always scoffed when containment breaches happened because some stupid researcher or agent got attached. Now she knew first-hand why.

It was dangerous, how relaxed and a little fond she was of them. Even if they were technically already free, it wouldn't end well if anyone found out about her views. At best she would end up being given a amnestic. At worst she became a D-Class.

The thought terrified her, despite everything she had been through. So she kept her mouth shut and her emotions even tighter, never telling anyone how she felt.

* * *

Agent AA nodded as someone called his name. He had gotten used to the nickname AA, and it was shorter as well. It was Beatrix, asking for a spar later in the afternoon. He accepted, of course, perking up. The woman didn't seek him out often.

He went out to the compound, only to see Crystal and Able already training. The woman was explaining something, gesturing to her katana. She showed Able her stances, the different attacks she used for different scenarios. It was interesting to watch.

Able didn't often use techniques while fighting, usually just charging in and dodging if needed. The two skips fought every week or so, dancing around each other. It was beautiful, watching, them fight.

Adrian shouldn't be admitting this, even in his head, but he felt like they were perfect for each other. He wondered, sometimes, if they loved each other. Able's tolerance for Crystal went beyond just equals, and once in a while he would look fond around Crystal.

Crystal also clearly enjoyed the man's company. He knew Able thought of love and attraction as foreign subjects, including sexual desires. But even if Able was asexual, that didn't mean he couldn't love. Someone could still fall in love without knowing what it was.

Adrian struggled for a moment, trying to distance himself from such traitorous thoughts. He was just a few steps away from caring about them because he wanted to. Then he gave up and went back to his musings.

Were they in love? Maybe it was just them being good friends, or even platonic. Adrian debated over this for an moment, before deciding to keep this to himself for now.

* * *

SCP-105 "Iris" walked the halls. She reached Crystal's room and knocked before opening it, revealing an sleeping Crystal. Iris raised an eyebrow, stepping over to nudge the woman awake. It was rare to see Crystal sleeping, but even though she looked defenseless, you did not want to surprise her.

Crystal sprang up when Iris touched her, whirling around. Iris raised her hands in surrender, waiting for Crystal's pupils to enlarge back to black circles instead of slits. She wondered why the woman was always so jumpy, quick to attack if startled.

"Oh, it's just you. You surprised me." Crystal breathed out, getting up. "What do you need?"

"We have an mission later, so I thought I would come get you before Able did." Iris replied, following Crystal out the door. "Good choice." Crystal chuckled as they made their way through the building. Soon they were in the training hall, where most of the team was already gearing up. Crystal bounced over to Able's side, who scowled at her.

"You're late." The man growled, gesturing to the almost ready team. "No, I'm not. I don't need to get ready, so I can afford to get here a little later." Crystal retorted, folding her arms.

Iris watched the two skips bicker good-naturedly, wondering how they had gotten so close. The start, Iris supposed, was to not fear him because he despised cowards. The middle part was to have Able regard you as an equal. The last was what Crystal did, being perfectly comfortable with talking to him, hanging with and all that stuff.

Iris pretty much had the first part down by this point, though she wasn't too sure about the middle. Crystal had always said that Able held her in high regard, but it certainly didn't feel like it. How was she better compared to the rest anyway?

Whatever it was, the most Able did was to be less harsh on her. And Iris was fine with that. No one would ever have the same balance Crystal had with Able, because Crystal was unique. She wondered what the rest of the team felt about Crystal and Able. They trusted them at least, trusted them with their lives.

Iris hummed, snapping new photos with her camera in preparation for the mission. She liked her new life, shockingly.

And she was prepared to make the best of it.


End file.
